WHO ELECTED ME?
by SfoCrazy
Summary: Harry Potter learns he is not known but has a well known brother. This is a fantasy story with a lot of girl friends and a wife and a lot of character bashing, character death and not book compliant. They try and control him, kill him and cheat him but the wizard world is having a problem with Harry the adopted Goblin.
1. Chapter 1

If you look past my grammar etc, you may find a story, when Harry Potter learns he has a brother and he just wants to be left alone. This is a little AU and girls running all over the place breaking out of old Victorian ideas. Harry has a wife and wants no more than a life. A lot of character bashing. Harry Potter learns that "The "Greater Good" is not his cup of tea.

This is defiantly Mature so be pre-warned. Its also got some language that might not be accecpatable to some, although the kids at school might find it mild. With 600,000 HP stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. So if you continue you will just have to put up with my attempts.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but hopefully the enjoyment of the reader.

~Is non audible mind speaking

**WHO ELECTED ME? **

Chapter 1 Why me Mr. Deatheater?

Harry Potter sat in his cupboard under the stairs thinking about what happened. "What have I done now?" thought Harry.

While the pain was still there had been worse, much worse. He had only been slapped, hit, kicked and thrown into the boot cupboard under the stairs. "I wonder how long before I get out or some food? The last time it was three days."

The question was unnecessary and would not be answered as events started unfolding, unforeseen by many.

The same old question popped up in Harry's mind 'Who Elected Me' to this miserable life. I wish I could be in charge I would…?

/Scene Break/

The Dursley's never got to finish dinner that evening as the front door of #4 Privet Drive was blown in followed by killing curses flung in all directions. The three Dursley's may have thought many things the instant before they died but died they did. The five Death eaters had found where "The-Boy-who-lived" resided and revenge for their Dark Lord was on their minds. They were joking that there wasn't even one simple ward on the house. One Deatheater made a fatal mistake for himself and his companions he fired off a curse.

Flashback:

While drinking in a dive in Knockturn Alley the reminiscing of better times was being lauded over many glasses of fire whiskey.

"We should find and kill that brat" said Deatheater #1

"I agree, he must have snuck up on the Dark Lord, but how do we find him", said Deatheater #2

"Did the Potters have any other relatives?" queried Deatheater #3

"No Potters but what was that Mudblood's maiden name" asked Deatheater #4

Deatheater #5 was keeping his mouth shut, least they ask too many questions of him. He did make a suggestion which lead to a search at the ministry, then a search in the muggle council registry and a look in a muggle phone book. Dumbledore had not counted on a muggle raised half-blood being a Deatheater. (Is it not dumb how some smart people are?)

End Flashback:

A Deatheaters normal purpose was to destroy things and cause terror. So with the love of killing they started their search but one moron cast a random blasting curse at the boot closet under the stairs in the house at #4 Privet Drive, just for the fun of destroying.

The house at #4 Privet Drive exploded in a blinding and very hot light. The entire house was destroyed along with two of the many trinkets residing in the opulent office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

When Harry came to awareness he was still in the cupboard under the stairs in the house at #4 Privet Dr but something things were wrong. Harry could see out of not only his cupboard but also through the house as it shimmered as if made of glass. Harry felt funny as in healthier and more alert than he could remember. By the front door was a funny looking old man in a long white beard, a stern looking woman with a pointed hat and a dozen men in red long cloaks running around with sticks that they were waving around. The houses on either side of #4 Privet Dr. were blackened as if burnt but they were still standing.

"Albus, is their any sign of the boy?"

"No Minerva, of all the eight bodies found thrown around the neighborhood, the only seven-year old body was identified as Dudley Dursley. It appears that some Deatheaters got in because this destruction is magical. The Aurors are out 'Obliviating' the neighborhood and the Goblins will be here shortly to ward the area so no one can see this destruction", said the old man with the long white beard called Albus.

"Dumbledore, I am Bogrod, who is to pay for this warding?"

"Just take it out of the Potter vault as usual, as his magical guardian it will be an acceptable expense. Minerva I must check on the Boy-Who-Lived so I will see you at the school…"

"You don't think Jerald is in any danger do you Albus?"

"No the Deatheaters chased down Harry probably using the muggle names and the telephone book no doubt. No Jerald is fine; I just have to talk to Moody about more training for Jerald." Dumbledore turned and disappeared. The Deatheaters had not found the boy known as 'The Boy Who Lived' or had they?

Minerva followed a minute later. Leaving Bogrod confused at why they did not mention the time distorted house here at Privet Dr, not to mention the child sitting in the boot closet under the stairs.

Bogrod ordered his fellow goblins to ward the area so that only Goblins could enter or see the area. That's what they were being paid for and the Goblins only provided what they were paid to do. Bogrod returned later with Ragnok the bank manager and some special ward breakers to restore the occupant to normal time, even the Goblins had curiosity.

/Scene Break/

Several hours later:

"I am Bogrod and this is the Bank Manager Ragnok, and just who are you?"

"They call me Boy or Freak, are you going to beat me, I didn't do anything, please!" Harry answered but cringed away as if they would hurt him more than he already was.

The Goblins were noted for their bloodthirsty temperament and greed for gold but one thing was prime in their culture and that was family. To beat a child was foreign to their ways so instead of notifying anyone they took the child to the home of the Goblin nation, which was under their bank in Diagon alley. They had cast the spells they were paid for and the area had disappeared to all but the Goblins.

Harry was fairly happy. He of course had never seen a Goblin before but then he had never seen any horror shows on TV or in the movies. The Goblins were less strict than Vernon, they were not hitting him and they had just provided a really nice meal. So it was easy to follow their instructions and none of it was work like weeding the garden or painting the fence.

First the Goblin healer got first prod and he was not happy. The boy showed signs of broken bones, malnutrition was long standing and signs of many bonds on his magical core had existed.

To identify the child they ran many tests, one of which was a quick but limited inheritance test. As the tests came in and the Goblin in charge, which was Ragnok, was ready to remove the head of one Albus 'many name' Dumbledore.

After much ado, the Goblins were finally able to deduce what probably happened.

With magic, anything was possible even when it was impossible. This was Harry Potter soon to be Lord Potter; he was also the heir to Gryffindor and Merlin to count a few Lordships. When the moron Deatheater cast his blasting curse at the boot closet under the stairs, the Deatheater's magic was intent on destroying with magic the area that held a container of magic, the container Harry Potter was irrelevant to the spell. Unfortunately, there were multiple bindings on the container's core. Normally the curse would have dissipated the containers magic thus destroying the magic in the container and killing Harry Potter.

With so many blocks and the addition of more magic it could not disperse so all of the magic combined. The bindings however were only made to hold so much magic and released so much magic based on the power of the castor and Harry's existing core. When the bindings broke is when magic destroyed the House on Privet drive like a pressure cooker whose safety valve had been tied down, sooner or later it will explode when the pressure builds up.

This however was Harry Potter and things would never be normal with his life. So the laws of physics and magic performed as one would expect, except it also unintentionally creating a time distortion. The Magic that was Harry Potter escaped the effects of the blast via a time distortion, the magic shift also dragged Harry's true physical body alone. Harry's true physical form could not be separated from his magic in this distorted state. Fortunately what was not Harry Potter magic was the Horicux leaching from Harry's scar. Being foreign it was not invited to make the time distortion trip and dissipated into the ether or to hell. The Goblins were surprised that Harry's magical core was twice the size of someone his age and growing not to mention the small fact that he survived that blast. The scar would soon heal and disappear with the help of a little cream.

/Scene Break/

Albus 'many name' Dumbledore was now in super big trouble. While he was paying the Dursley's to keep Harry (at a thousand Pounds a month) but he was also funding his 'Order of the Phoenix' and still another thousand a month was going to Molly Weasley. The Weasley's had agreed to house Jerald once he started attending school. Harry was to be left with the Dursley's. Both Molly and Vernon were greedy and wanted cash up front. Dumbledore was also helping himself with periodic withdrawals and all of it was from the Potter vaults. While this was theoretically legal, he had recorded that five thousand Galleons per month were going to the Dursley's when in fact it had gone to support himself and 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' Jerald Potter. The big problem is everyone knew of Jerald and no one knew of Harry. With Harry now dead Jerald would be notified of the vaults in Gringotts and Albus would have to answer way to many questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Times are changing

"Young Wizard we have run an inheritance test on you had you are Harry James Potter, oldest of two children born to Lily and James Potter" Ragnok explained.

"Is that why you had to cut my hand?"

"Yes Harry that is the reason. Harry we have been checking your accounts and there seems to be a lot of money paid for your upkeep, way more than we consider prudent. What was bought for you that cost so much money?" asked Ragnok.

"I'm sorry Sir but I never got anything at the Dursley's except Dudley's hand-me- down clothes".

"What about on your birthday or Christmas, surely you received many presents" Ragnok inquired.

Harry was unable to say he ever got a present, or a trip or new clothes. He was able to say he cooked the meals did the lawns and was beaten. This was not fitting into the Goblins idea of a happy family or justifiable expenses. All of Harry's vaults were locked down for audit and owls were sent to all parties requesting expense reports as to how the money was spent. Albus Fumble-up never saw a Knut more from Harry's vaults; the Goblins were more than capable to find another excuse as to why the vaults were unavailable, magical guardian or not. This lasted until Harry Potter was eleven years old and his parents will was read and his heritage explained to him as required by law. By the time Harry reached eleven Dumbledore needed a headache potion with each Gringotts letter. Still Albus Dumbledore was in need of another rich lord who he could guardian over with out being caught with his hand in the till.

It was not that Harry had no adventures as a child in fact if they asked they would be astounded.

Flashback:

Yes, they locked me in that cupboard under the stairs but they never heard of a paper clip, wire or a hairpin? How do you think I survived, I snuck out and snitched what I could from the pantry or ice box. Then there was the mall down the road. A common mall like that was not good enough for Petunia or Vernon and the way I was dressed I could pick up a few shillings by begging.

Another time:

The weirdo with the beard showed up the time I "POPed" onto the roof of the school, but I "POPed" away. They were right after me and I had not a moments rest, they could track me, they had some means to do so. Then the bearded wacko pointed a stick at me said… "Obliviate",

"Professor he is just a kid you might have wiped his total memory", said the other man with Red hair.

"Not to worry Charley it's for the 'greater good' besides I only removed the last two days from his mind," the bearded wacko replied.

"Who's good Professor, you may have done irreparable damage to the Boy" Charley was not happy.

"Not to worry it's irrelevant in the end, just wait you will see," said the bearded know-it-all.

"Well you do as you like as I can't stop you but I quit the 'order' effective immediately, and don't point your wand at me"

"Your mother is going to be terribly upset with you"

"That's another reason I am out of here, I got a job offer in Romania and I am going to take it" he suddenly popped away before anything else could be said or done. The weird Professor soon followed leaving me where I laid in the dirt.

End Flashback:

Harry was now a child of the Goblins and as such he had training to perform and learning to carry out the same things like all Goblin children. What was different was Harry's Goblin magical training was started at seven years old and not eleven. While the Goblins were family orientated they were a blood thirsty culture. Warriors the lot of them and that was how Harry grew up. Goblins were not allowed to use wands so Harry learned wand-less magic. 'Apperation' was a wizard means of travel; the old Elves and Goblins used 'fading', as with the house elves, no wards could stop 'fading'. Harry could never get the Ax as part of his capabilities. Sword, knives, spears were fun but the stupid Ax was just too heavy for a wizard child to wield, how the Goblins could do it always marveled Harry.

As one can imagine with all the knives, swords, etc, hospital time was inevitable. On one of the first trips there the healer, Hurtlip treated and healed Harry along with Harry's eye sight. He had no more scar and now no more glasses.

/Scene Break/

Even with all the power the Goblins had because of their bank, they still had to go to the Ministry for different things. Since the Ministry was so corrupt, a few extra galleons and a ball cap or a hooded cloak insured no one ever saw me. Some paper work had to be signed by me at the ministry but the extra galleons insured the paperwork was processed without notice, well to start with. I was beginning to believe I knew the place better than the employees did. One such piece of parchment was the emancipation of Lord Harry James Gryffindor-Potter, who by ritual combat had reached the age of majority in the Goblin culture. At the age of eleven he was emancipated as Lord James Harold-De Krone-Mordred the last of several lines.

There were multiple minor houses that the goblins joined to set up a new identity, one was Lord James Harold-De Krone-Mordred. Harry it seemed had more different lines of heritage than you could count. The only money or power was in the Gryffindor-Potter estates. Harry was told all would be explained later.

There was one very large problem. Goblins could not use wizard magic. So with Harry's permission the Goblins trained all they could and wizards were hired to train Harry as a Wizard. Well the Goblins did not throw money around even if it was Harry's so they hired the best tutors in the wizard world. One item needed in wizard transfiguration and charms was a wand.

FLASHBACK:

It was the oddest wand he had ever made. The old wand maker that they found in Knockturn ally repeatedly said so. "Lord that wand is nothing except to you; anyone trying to use it will find it an insulated dead stick. When you use this new wand, well I don't want to be anywhere around when you use full power". The wand was only six inches long of Yew, the inside was lined with basilisk hide and its core was dragons tongue and a phoenix feather wrapped in Nundu tongue, the focus stone was an emerald, the outside had gold and sliver strips criss-crossing each other down the length of the white wand. Lord Potter, Heir of Gryffindor and descendant of Merlin was now armed as a wizard, so was Lord James Harold-De Krone-Mordred.

END FLASHBACK:

Life is never explained in a short sentence or a page. Harry was not all training and not have a life. Nor was Harry restricted to the caverns of the Goblins. The Goblins knew he had to get out and enjoy the sun and have out side interests. The problem was he was seven years old and would be wanted or was wanted by others. This could be for his name, or money. So, how to let this protection and life happen and still protect him. Dipsy was a female house elf that was bought and bonded to Harry. She could escort him, invisibly, where ever he went and at the first sign of trouble was ordered to pop him to Gringotts.

Well in a couple of years things had changed, Harry was very dangerous young man and quite self sufficient. Wandering Charring Cross Road for a meal or muggle clothing was a passive trip. Tom at the Leaky Cauldron knew Harry and Florean Fortesue's Ice cream Parlor was a hang out for Harry on his day off. Even the people in Knockturn Alley were familiar with the child that wandered with no fear.

One fateful day Dipsy gave in to Harry, the child, wanting some chocolate, Dipsy also liked chocolate. Harry found Hogsmeade Village and Honeydukes. Still being a child Harry wandered Hogsmeade Village to see what was there and soon even the residents recognized Harry, more of an oddity because he was so young and yet wandered alone throughout the village.

Harry loved the village with the surrounding forest and talked Ragnok to let him buy a cottage about 20 miles out of Hogsmeade with warding and heated swimming pool. Yea, a cottage with only six bedrooms, Dippy was ecstatic on Harry's free day at all the work at the cottage.

Harry was a wizard child and not trained in a number of areas that were for Goblins only but he was their child. No one paid attention to his and Dipsy's wandering the caverns and the libraries. The Main floor of the bank was off-limits to Harry. On one occasion Harry persuaded Ragnok to let him see his vault and Ragnok saw no real problems with Dipsy taking a trunk they found to Harry's Quarters. It only held personal letters and photos from his parents and Harry was curious about them. Ragnok learned his first lesson about Harry Potter, if there was trouble to get into he found it or the trouble found him.

"Master Ragnok, where is Azkaban prison."

/Scene Break/

"It's cold isn't it Dipsy, now according to the maps from the library the Wardens office is just over there. " Dipsy was not happy with Harry but they were bonded so she helped her friend.

The wards were in a way a joke, they were mostly Goblin made and Harry was being trained by the Goblins. Dipsy was invisible or whatever the Elves called it and Harry was under his "invisibility cloak" that he found in the trunk under all the papers. 'Fading' got Harry through all the wizard wards. In the wardens office, which was empty, was another layout of the prison and the cell of one Sirius O. Black.

That trunk was a large stash of photos, some official documents and personal letters. Harry had not rushed into anything but found some disturbing information. The photos let him match names to faces; one such was one Albus Dumbledore.

I am not heartless but I am just a little curious. I have no love for my parents, Black or a number of other people I found in the trunk. They are complete strangers as is Jerald but what happened to cause me to be dumped with the Dursley's? Then there is another, why was Black dumped into Azkaban for killing my parents when he definitely had nothing to do with it. With all my research at the Ministry, Gringotts and many libraries I decided a couple of things, Black was innocent, Dumbledore in this up to his chin, if he has one and is never to be trusted, Black needed to be set free.

/Scene Break/

This is getting ridiculous; the dementors must sense us because they can't see us. If I stay in one place to long they show up in droves. The last 'fade' was to the far end of the island. "Dipsy hang on I need to 'fate' into Black cell and grab him and 'fade' him out."

"Dam it all" I yelled, "Nothing in here but a filthy mutt" I was about to 'fade' when the "mutt" turns into a man who I grab and 'fade' to the cottage.

The minute we arrive Black collapses and Dipsy is a flurry of disinfecting, spraying, and I would never thought it in her. She levitates Black up goes out the door banishes his clothes and dumps him in the stream. "You no bring those little beasties in my house you mangy mutt" she was there glaring at Black with her hand on her hips. Black at this point was trying to drown as he was weak from Azkban. It was a couple of months before he recuperated and was moving around much. I spent what time I could with him but I had my life to live or survive as it turned out.

/Scene Break/

Four years of training and learning soon passed and an eleven-year-old Harry was now primed to go to wizard school, well almost. The goblins had Harry fitted with a dragon hide vest and leggings. His belt was lined with throwing knives as well as his dragon hide boots. His cloak was made of the finest silks with his Mordred house emblem displayed on his school robes to match the house ring he wore. The robes hid the Sword of Gryffindor which strapped to his back. With his favorite weapon, his Stave, was tucked in his belt. His wand was tucked into his arm holster for instant access.

FLASHBACK:

"Harry we need to talk.

"Of course Master Ragnok how may I be of assistance?"

"While you have lived and trained in the Goblin Caverns the wizard above have been plotting and manipulating many things that affect you. If you go to school as Gryffindor-Potter they; Oh Hates! They have passed laws that you are the brother of a national treasure and will be picked up and controlled by Albus Dumbledore for your protection. He found out you are alive when you registered as an emancipated Lord Gryffindor-Potter.

"Master Ragnok I would not like that, what do you suggest?"

"We are going to ignore the letter to Hogwarts as Gryffindor-Potter. We can have you registered you as Lord James Harold-Die Krone-Mordred, a transfer student from G. Institute. You can still call yourself Harry as a nick-name based on Harold."

"I see" said Harry, "No one has to know it's that Harold stands for a descendant of Harold I"

"Yes the less you tell them about yourself the better, remember NEVER give your enemy anything they can use against you. Even the core of your wand is information that can be used against you."

"Thank you Master Ragnok" Harry was silently snickering G. Institute as in Goblin University?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Off we go to Hoggy Hogwarts, he said?

He rushed through the portal onto the platform 9 ¾ hoping to avoid the rush, he almost made it. Even with his

hood pulled up over his head he was grabbed by the arm. He was spun around to face a fat red headed female.

"Where have you been young man!" demanded the woman.

Lowering his hood he responded "That is none of your business, who ever you think you are."

"Don't you take that tone with me young man, now you come along with me Albus will want to see you".

She found herself being pushed back, the child was strong.

"Madam if you assault my person again whether physically or verbally I will be force to have you arrested for assault."

Being know for a screeching voice and a headstrong personality Molly Weasley stomped forward and grabbed, "Why you little brat…"

Being muggle raised he brought his heel onto Molly Weasley's foot with all the force he could muster and started screaming, "Stranger, stranger, child molester".

A tall black man approached wearing red robes. "What is going on here?"

Molly Weasley was hopping on one foot trying to scream in pain, scream threats, and wanting to strangle the brat.

"Here is my Muggle school pass and this female has been verbally and physically assaulting me….that was as far as he got as the woman screamed.. "Dumbledore stationed me her to pick him up and I am taking him to Dumbledore… she drew her wand and found herself trussed up like a turkey awaiting thanksgiving with a wave of the Auror's wand.

"I assume you are law enforcement of some kind so please take custody of that …growled Derek Hough as he took back his identification from the red robed person. He hoped his father, who did not want him to attend Hogwarts, did not catch him before he got there.

She was carted off screaming "But that's Harry Potter", as if that meant anything to anyone. She wasn't released from the ministry until after the Welcoming Feast at Hogwarts. It was also the first time the Weasley family arrived at the platform early.

All of that had lost the interest of the people on the train platform as The-Boy-Who-Lived entered the platform.

"Oh it him, isn't he just the most impressive young man" said one of the adults

"I wish I could get my daughter introduced to him, he's such a hero" crooned another.

A red headed young female was all a gaga over him and was saying just the most stupid things like "Oh! Jerald I love you" The young red headed male accompanying him was definitely on some kind of ego trip as his apparent body guard. He was puffed up like some cock-in-jay.

After Derek finally got on the train and found a compartment and tried to stay inconspicuous. He looked out the window as Jerald Potter, TBWL, preened and strutted around. He was even signing autographs. You could not say they were very much alike in looks, his eyes were blue and he had spiked hair, and he had a scare on his forehead. Derek had no scar, long hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Jerald had his scar displayed as if a badge of honor. Wait, she was screeming Harry Potter not Jerald Potter. Why the fat red head thought Derek was Harry Potter was a bad guess on her part, whoever Harry Potter is, Derek wished him well.

First came the red head named Ron sussing out a compartment that was empty. I wonder if they were paying him. They took a compartment near Derek and then came some blond pounce named Draco Malfoy with a goon back up. The fizzy brown-haired girl looking for a toad looked like another part of the entourage but Derek dismissed her as an over achiever.

About the same time:

I looked up to find Mary Blochard, Tineka VanDyke, and Gypsy Jones very nice looking young females with the potential to grow into some very striking beauties. They were of course accompanied by their adult escort. I introduced my self as Harry and we talked the entire time to school. I thought it would be best to go Muggle all the way so I didn't cause any unintended problems. Well I almost made a mistake, they notice my dragon hide boots and asked about them but I caught myself.

"Their Dr-Lizard hide" Mary Blochard gave me a funny look when I gave that answer.

The school was Lycee Francais Charles de Gaulle in London west; from Gringotts it was a short walk to the 'tube' and another short walk to the school. "The Lycee" was picked because a lot of its classes were taught in French and it was always good to speak more than one language and it wasn't a boarding school so Harry got to go home each day. Harry struggled as he found he was not a language learner. Lucky for Harry most of his classes were in English but he still tried to learn the French language.

About the same time:

One Albus 'always in search of another middle name' Dumbledore was acting as his royal 'muck-it-up' and head of the Wizengamot. His appointed subject was feeling privileged to introduce a bill for Dumbledore as he should be. There was a lot of words in the bill but it summed up that Harry Potters vaults were to be seized and overseen by his guardian (by a previous law, guess who). It summed up to Dumbledore getting access to Harry's vaults again. The bill passed with strong approval of the Wizengamot as the 'leader of the light' knew it would. A Wizengamot seizure order was written and Dumbledore accompanied the Aurors for its presentation to the Goblins, he could use some extra cash for the Order and his pocket.

"We are here to present this seizure order, please notify Ragnok immediately" directed Dumbledore.

A Goblin appeared and lead them down a long corridors and up steep stairs to be followed by another long corridors. Dumbledore and company didn't notice the same painting they had passed before, the occupant of the painting waved as they headed down the long corridor again. Finally they arrived at Ragnok's office.

"Ah! Dumbledore, what do we have the honor of a visit from the head of Hogwarts school" Ragnok as being his normal rude self to Dumbledore.

"As Head of the Wizengamot you are hear-by order to turn control of the vaults of Harry Potter also known as Lord Gryffindor-Potter"

"You of course have the proper documents?"

"Here are all that YOU will need" Dumbledore replied.

Dumbledore knew something was wrong, Ragnok agreed and didn't even look at the papers. "We wish to inspect the vaults immediately" demanded Dumbledore.

"But of course, Griphook will be honored to escort you to the vaults" with that said Ragnok departed, but the Aurors could have sworn he was laughing.

Griphook knew that Manager Ragnok would not miss this and probably took the private express cart to watch when the Potter vaults were opened. (He was not wrong, as Ragnok watched from hiding) The Dumbledore group was still heading down another long corridor to the vaults.

"What! Where! How..." Dumbledore then screamed him self out of expletives. "I demand to see Ragnok!"

As Dumbledore and the Aurors headed down the long corridors they did finally entered Ragnok office, they were greeted with a Goblin smile and "Are you finding everything to your satisfaction Headmaster?"

"Where is the gold, the property?" demanded the Headmaster "All the vaults are empty".

"Oh Lord Gryffindor-Potter removed everything the day he was emancipated and don't ask as we have no idea where he is at this moment nor what his plans are for the money"

Ragnok was watching his wording and the headmaster's reaction. Ragnok was not disappointed as the headmaster stormed out of his office and Gringotts.

Later that evening, Harry and Ragnok would have a great laugh over a glass of Elvin wine.

Later that evening at Hogwarts the Sorting was proceeding:

"Lord Potter Harry" called Professor McGonagall. That got people and professors turning their heads, "WHO!". The Headmaster was in la, la land and only heard the name Potter. He then continued his discussion with himself on whether to have cream or honey in his tea but that depended on whether to have the chocolate cake or the tart. The silence finally brought him to consciousness as no one answered to the name Harry Potter. Somehow he thought this would be possible and he would have to send the Aurors after one Harry Potter school truant.

Any confusion was dismissed in the hall when Professor McGonagall looked at her list and called "Mr. Potter Jerald" He of course went to Gryffindor as well as Ron and the fizzy haired girl Hermione.

/Scene Break/

I did get introduced to the Aurors for having some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's one Sunday. Worst luck a professor spotted me enjoying the sun and a chocolate concoction. Everyone in the Alley knew me as Harry as well as many of the patrolling Aurors. The professor didn't know me and then started the bla,bla you are not allowed out of school. I showed them my ring and introduced myself as Lord Harold-Die Krone-Mordred verifiable by a visit to Gringotts if they wished. Unfortunately some loud mouth red headed harpy shows up and starts screaming Harry Potter. Lucky Dipsy was enjoying a scoop of raspberry ripple with me and soon there was a small detachment of Goblins there in support of Lord Mordred. Everyone was happy and departed their own way except the shrew, she had to be dragged away by the Aurors.

"Come on Dipsy lets get a couple of gallons of ice cream and surprise Padfoot.

"Hay 'PUP' hows it going? You figured out a way to bump off Albus yet"

"Nah I am keeping busy but keep plotting we are bound to come up with something to get DumDum or Wormy.

/Scene Break/

A couple of months later:

I tried not to be obvious by not going to 'The Three Broomsticks' with all the students from Hogwarts there in the town but I did live just outside of Hogsmeade. Why did not someone tell me the Hogshead was owned by Dumbledorks brother? Apparently the headmaster got curious and was nosing around the ministry and Gringotts. All he found was a Titled Lord who had completed his Owls so I became more visible and enjoyed The Three Broomsticks.

I spend my time in Hogsmeade usually doing my homework over a butterbeer. I made friends who delightfully are girls from Hogwarts, cute girls, yes I am noticing. Even though they are mostly in the house Slytherin and don't mix well with other houses, they fill in the rumors with facts or more rumors . One fact/rumor is Jerald Potter is on the Quidditch team this has the Slytherins all upset.

"And he has a new broom can you believe" complains Daphne Greengrass "First years are never allowed a personal broom."

"Oh, and he stinks on a broom" Rachel snickered, "I saw him run into the goal post the other day, if Longbottom hadn't flown down and grabbed him he would have been really hurt."

There was a lot of information in all that chatter. I do have half an interest in a nosey Headmaster and my younger brother. Not that I want to even meet them, nuts with these thoughts, back to the girls. "Refills ladies?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Lord Mordred or Lord Die Krone

Disclaimer: The characters, settings and all things recognizable from the Harry Potter series are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros. studios etc. I am not making any money or gain out of this. Further, I do not own anything (and that is a sad fact of my life).

I had just got out of school for the day, it had been a nice year at school. I said my good byes to Mary, Gypsy and Tineka and slipped into the Leaky Cauldron. I wanted to get some ice cream and talk with Gringotts over a few ideas that I had but Tom high-jacked me up for a chat at the bar. That's when things started to go south. I felt a tap on my shoulder and there stood Mary Blochard.

"Nice to meet another squib there Harry, I had an idea you were a squib when I saw those boots. My father has a set of dragon hide boots also".

So why don't you pull up a stool and have a butterbeer on me and I'll explain." I was saying to Mary.

Well before I can say anything further this jerk and his two drunken friends start in on me. The Blond jerk has been doing the firewhiskey routine at a table in the back of the bar.

"What are you doing out of school?"

"None of your business, go back to you fire whiskey" I replied.

"I'll have you know I am on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts and you are violating rules being out of school"

"You got problems with the little snot there Lucius" asked one of his buddies.

The third one says something like "Lets teach the little dung bag a lesson" and drew his wand and pointed it at Harry. Whether the other two thought is was right or whether they were going to use them they ran into a small problem, Harry. All three had their wand drawn and pointed at Harry.

When Madam Amelia Bones the head of the DMLE arrived after a frantic call from the maid of the Leaky Cauldron she found a mess, a ton of witnesses and a twelve-year-old boy chatting with an upset girl. How do you explain you are not a squib yet you are going to a muggle school when you just finished wiping the floor with three adults? Then have to explain to the Head of the DMLE who you are in front of Mary and hope Lycee Francais School doesn't hear any part of this. Nice schools do not like students that fight in bars.

/Scene Break/

The next issue of The Dailey Profit:

**Three adults attack a child in Leaky Cauldron**

Witnesses reported that three adults attacked a twelve-year-old boy. It was reported that Lucius Malfoy, on the board of governors and two companions attacked a twelve-year-old Lord Mordred, who retaliated. Lucius Malfoy's hand is being reattached. Jorgensen's head was not able to be reattached the boy 'apperated' behind him and used a sword. The third assailant Johnson had received a Goblin dagger between the eyes. The ministry is at this time in a quandary as no underage 'apperation' was reported at the Ministry. The head of the DMLE reports that no actions will be taken against Lord Mordred in this unprovoked attack on a child.

Rite Skeeter

Dailey Profit

/Scene Break/

The end of year was finally here and I had performed well in school and with my tutors at Gringotts. Ron, Jerald and Hermione (The Golden Trio) begin it by getting sent to the hospital over a troll in some third floor fiasco. There next problem is that Professor Quirrell is announced dead, something about a horn of a unicorn stuck somewhere. The three trouble makers getting super points while in the hospital from saving some phony stone. It was unbelievable what the Hogwarts rumor mill said when they were in Hogsmeade.

My summer was made easier with the muggle school break but I got no break from my wizard tutors in fact I got a new one.

Scene Break/

I arrived at Gringotts and went straight down to the training cavern. As I entered a small guy that looked to be part Goblin was slowly moving closer. When he got to close I brought my wand up but he said 'BadGeek' I merely nodded at the Goblin name and lowered my wand.

Flashback:

The Goblins were a warrior race so training was in weapons and hand to hand combat. While no one was trying to kill many cuts, stabs and concussions were give out to those who were slow or incompetent. Harry was about the same size as a Goblin when he started but he had learned at the Dursley's to learn quickly or suffer the beatings. The Goblins were not an inferior race nor did Harry have any edge except his learning curve. A few months into training the teachers started to have the other student's team up against Harry in combat training. First it was two to one then three to one. Harry didn't always win but he was considered one BAD fighter. The geek was anyone's guess, maybe because he was different. However, after a year his name "BadGeek" was known through out Goblin land as some one you did not mess with in a fight.

The wizard tutors were no pushovers either, Harry landed on his bum more time than he cared to remember. The tutors were the best and soon had Harry conjuring tigers with his wand and shields with his other hand.

End Flashback:

"Hi, I am Professor Filius Flitwick of Hogwarts where I teach charms I also am well versed in dueling".

That started a unique friendship where he got to send me flying or stole my wand so many times you would need a calculator to keep track. He definitely was good at dueling. I have never seen or heard of so many ways to tickle, befuddle, or disarm your opponent into submission. My bum was quite sore after the number of times I landed on it. In the scheme of things I got better, then good and I like to think that I hold my own if I need to.

Before I know it summer break is over and everyone is heading back to school, I sent a case of Elvin wine to Filius in a way of thanks.

Come the first weekend break for Hogwarts I made sure to meet the girls at 'The Three Broomsticks where we overheard Ron and Jerald complaining of a summer of chores and training with Aurors. This was the first time I got to see my brother at least that I remember and hoped it to be the last. Pop-in-jay Weasley opens his mouth when he see Katie Bell. He stomps up followed by Jerald.

"What are you doing with those slimy snakes. You're a Griffendor and we don't lower ourselves, get away from them." Weasley was usually predictable in his mantra. I had heard him go off in here before.

"Well to answer you, she is probably having a good time untill you opened your mouth. So why don't you go ruin someone elses day away from here." I was probably too rude but he just rubbed me the wrong way.

Well up jumps Jerald, "Why don't you make us.'

As I stood up I though, Oh goodie another bar brawl.

I was not surprised, well maybe a little. Nice people don't have their wand out and hidden behind their back and use it when you stand up. 'Diffindo' he shouts as Weasely is fumbling for his wand. I was almost chuckling, children at play. I waved my hand and their wands somehow found their way into my hand. My other hand pushed the curse upwards to the ceiling. I toss the wands to Madam Rosmerta behind the bar. Ah but they were not through, Weasley charges me, closely followed by Jerald. Besides it being two on one, Weasley has height and a couple of kilo than I have. I could tell they had trained but they were not good enough as I gave them a good thumping. They both were on the floor nursing busted lips and bleeding noses. I walked over to Madam Rosmerta and gave her the galleons she asked for on the damages. "Your welcome here any time Harry", Rosmerta said as she stomped over to give the other two the bums rush out the door.

/Scene Break/

I asked at school as I was bored. I really wanted out or more challenging work, any way under the GCSE grading I needed to take two tests which I did, the General and Foundation tests. I now have no more muggle school unless I go to university, no I'd better find something else, for me it's no more school. How wrong can one be?

It's almost summer break again and Daphne and Tracy are telling tall tales of students being petrified, a Basilisk, and Jerald killing the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor. Some one got killed or was missing and the rumor was it was a Professor Lockhart and another rumor was Ron's sister.

It must be tall tales because that sword of Gryffindor is currently strapped to my back as it has been for a great part of my life. Or! If the rumor is true someone is lying for some reason about the sword or to make people think someone is the Heir of Gryffindor. This could give me a headache. I know! Like the muggles say, Road Trip!

/Scene Break/

Gringotts:

"Like you are not on one already?" chuckled the Head of Gringotts "I thought somewhere out of country, maybe all the out of countries" I smiled. "Well you have a slight problem; Dumbledore has somehow figured out and got the paper work to show you are Harry Potter. In a short time he will be banging on our doors for you and your vaults. I suggest you transfer all your vaults to France, that will slow him down for a while and that vacation is a great idea", said Ragnok.

"Yes let's transfer the vaults to France under the name Die Krone and Harold I, I have no wish to be a pauper nor let Mr. Greedy have free rein with my money"

"Next September you will arrive as Harry Gryffindor-Potter, here are the rules, I suggest you spend some of you vacation getting to know them".

"Thanks Ragnok I will".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5—Who Elected me, but I like it

I had done my shopping within the muggle stores and was now on a muggle ferry to Germany. After some site seeing

I found a Gasthaus, and a room for the night, the bar/restaurant was a delight. The meal of Schnitzel mit pommes frites and a pfefferlingen mushroom sauce was a change from the English food but the ColaWeizen was a bad way to mess up a coke. After a good nights sleep in a building that must have been a hundred years old, I took a train to France to see the sights. The time was enjoyable and for the first time I had nothing to study, no one tutoring me, and all of the strange foods that I could eat.

Alas, the fates drive us all and I was in need of refilling my money purse, so while in Paris I slipped into the magical area and headed to the local Gringotts and my new vaults. After the Goblins took their share to convert the galleons to the local currency, I decided on some ice cream, as it was a warm day, I found the desire for ice cream almost overwhelming as if driven to have some. I did not have to search I almost knew where the nice ice cream parlor with little wire tables and chairs on the outside was located.

Inside at the counter I saw a very cute, silver-haired, girl a couple of years younger than myself. I am not really a Casanova but she caught my eye as she was very beautiful but way to young. I figure that looking came with being a male. Right now I was waiting for her to finish so I could place an order for a large ice cream with chocolate syrup and cherries.

Suddenly the front of the building was blown in and six people entered with wands throwing stunners at everything. The tutors and Goblins had given me some very dangerous curses and I had practiced them. In other words, I knew the curses, I knew the theory but I had never had the chance to practice the in a real life fight. One curse was a lucky cast and I cut a huge hole in two of the masked men the size of a grapefruit, they were dead before they hit the ground. Like I care, as long as it is not me hurt or dead they can all die at my hands. Well that got the others attention but I had moved over and in front of the girl. She had drawn her wand and was shooting stunners that were not at all effective. My bludgeoning hex hit another masked man in the head, his head exploded it in a bloody mist; the fourth I had only entangled in some ropes, as I had to get a shield up with my other hand. It was a little wand-less magic I was working on, simultaneous casting and it worked as Filius had described. It could have ended badly as the other two had position on me and the third was off to the side. Luckily, at that moment help arrived to take down the remaining masked men. The Surete Nationale for the magical side rushed in and made short work of the remaining three. My shield deflected all of the dozens of curses, which had been fired at the girl and me and subsequently into the ice cream parlor. There were my curses and the French police's, the ice cream parlor was literally destroyed.

At some point in this confusion she pulled me down so she could kiss both my cheeks and said, "Merci beaucoup".

Well that just started all kinds of French-speaking being fired off in all directions. After the girl and I were escorted out of what remained of the shop and onto a bench out front, I was thinking that I was probably in one hell of big trouble. A little later, a large man appeared and who looked as if he was in charge. After more French being exchanged, he approached the Girl and me. Again, the French flowed between him and the girl rapid fire. When it was directed at me, all I could do was say…

"Sorry I don't speak French that well". The man switched to English.

"I wish to thank you Mr….."

"My name is Harry Potter, just call me Harry" there was no reason for me to hide any longer because come September 1st I would be at Hogwarts..

"My name is Jean Delecour and the girl you are holding hands with is my daughter Gabrielle. I am the head of the police enforcement section and I wish to thank you for protecting my daughter from the kidnapping attempt. Just relax as this is France and you are in no trouble, we believe to rid ourselves of trash like that. So unlike England, justified killing is just that, justified"

So, that is how the Aurors got there so fast, it must have been part of her security detail that called in reinforcements. I had not realized just how long all this had been happening when the flash went off from multiple cameras, the press had arrived.

"Ah, Shit, I'm in it again!" I realized that I had said that a loud, it was followed with Jean Delecour bellowing.

"Get those clowns out of the area before they muck up the scene"

I was probably days away from Dumbdorks arrival with his cronies and big troubles. I did not know that days seemed like hours to the press.

"Sir I would advise you that within a very short time there is liable to be a lot of people heading this way and I am not sure if they will take no for an answer".

"Let me assure you Mr. Potter you are in no trouble in France over what has just happened, well maybe a little from my daughter", Mr. Delecour said while snickering.

I jumped and let go of her hand, I did not realize that somewhere during all this that our hands had joined and she was very close to me. She just grabbed it back, pulling me back next to her and started with the French again with her father. This was not the French I had used in school, this was so fast could not really follow the idea only a few words. I was surprised that she had not joined her father in a hug or something. She was very young and very beautiful. All I could understand of the conversation was a word, "Mama" as I gazed at her beauty.

At that moment, Apoline Delecour arrived and snatched up her daughter in a hug and the French started again. Then started a whirlwind of activities of which I had no choice but to follow and be dragged along. They collected my luggage from the hotel and floe'd to the Delecour castle, insuring that I was dragged along. Finally, I got them to stop thanking me with every other sentence and we all settled down in a large plush room, which could have been their living room. A tiny elf brought drinks that had alcohol in them, all the while French was flying between Gabrielle and her parents. Every once in a while I would notice I was holding hands with the girl but even if I separated from her, a few minutes later I was holding her hand again. Not that it was not nice to hold such a small soft hand, but her parents were there and well, I was not going to be forward with someone that young. Besides, I was in a foreign country and people did react differently, she must have a bit of hero-worship and that would the account for holding my hand constantly.

Dinner was a delicious array of French foods and the wine was something I was not use too. The wine also did not let me notice the questioning of my life and beliefs but made me very happy. Mr. Delecour was called to the 'floe' numerous times and received several owls that evening. It was later in the evening that Jean said, "Harry your Dumbledore and several others arrived this afternoon and made an ass of him-self demanding your return. Harry do not concern yourself, as Dumbledore will not be finding out where you are staying".

They gave more wine and soon I found himself telling stories of Dumbledore's hiding the not known twin,begging at the mall, as well as the 'Obliviate' attempt. The Delecour's were not rude but did speak a lot in French, which was of no concern to me as the wine was really good and I had long ago stopped trying to follow the conversation in French. Soon it was time for me to crash and I made my good nights and snuggled in a warm comfortable bed just a little too drunk.

/Scene Break/

The next morning will forever be burnt into my memory, as it was the most pleasant memory and one of the most shocking. If I could have panicked a little less, I probably would have set a land speed record leaving the place. To say I was in shock, well yes I was. At first, I did not know what woke me but that was not my immediate thoughts. I was pleasantly wrapped up in warm arms and with a head on my chest. Our legs were intertwined and it was warm, comfortable. She was scantily dressed, oh yes I could feel that delight. It just felt so right until I opened my eyes and looked up. What woke me was the bedroom door opening and what I saw was Jean and Apoline Delecour and if my guess was not wrong I was sleeping with their younger than me daughter. The next thing that confused me was they were laughing which woke Gabrielle who turned to me in perfect English and said "good morning my darling did you sleep well". While I was stuttering and her parents were laughing even harder as she got up and put on her robe which then got me further confused as she had grown up since I last saw her and she was now as old as I and gorgeous, WOW!

"Harry why don't you get dressed and meet us down stairs and we can explain what is going on, we can see you are just a little confused" laughed Apoline.

"Err, you might say that" I was able to get the words out of my mouth. I showered and dressed in a hurry as I was utterly in need of having Gabby close to me, I already missed her. Those feeling were explained to me and a lot more as the morning progressed as my Gabby sat in my lap for most of it. My Gabby?

"Harry, Gabby is one-quarter Veela, has a homing sense and could tell when she ran into her bond mate" said Apoline. "Harry this is a Veela bond which is different than other bonds and is more of a one way bond. If you need additional wives for your titles you may obtain them and sire children, Gabby is solely attached to you forever".

"Don't panic when one day soon you will hear Gabby in your head. Its part of a Veela bond if you are really a match for each other."

I was hers and she was mine? Not all magical people found the bond mates but who cared I had Gabby. As a bond mate, the Veela adapted to their mate. This start at the first touch, anyway, that was what had occurred last night she adjusted and was now the same age as I. To say I was confused befuddled and were they telling me that I had someone I was responsible for? I just was able to take care of me on a good day. Then started the fun and the problems began.

While I would have just stayed in France and gone to school but they persuaded me that as Head of House and a Lord I had responsibilities, so it was back to Hogwarts and England on September 1. There of course was the problem with the Veela status in England so that meant we were to be married immediately. England would not go after a Lord's wife. Now at least that meant private quarters at Hogwarts.

Jean being a big muck-muck in France cut through all the red tape, got all the licenses, and even got me a French citizenship. Jean even managed to get some of their law enforcement people to come to their castle and give me training. The training was not all jumping and dodging but a lot of finesse. The French had some nifty spells and curses that snuggled up nicely with many that I knew. They taught training on becoming an animagus and how to become invisible without a cloak.

The wedding almost did not take place as Dumbledore tried to interfere in my life once more. One evening while everyone was sitting on the balcony enjoying the setting sun and some fabulous wine, a phoenix flashed in carrying a letter in his claws.

"The only phoenix that I know of is Dumbledore's, so do not touch him or the letter" stated Jean as he stepped between the letter and me.

The phoenix just shook his head but then looked down at the letter address to me. He dropped the letter and flamed away, back to Hogwarts I assumed. That was odd because Jean stopped me before I could pick the letter up. Jean did a spell and the letter glowed blue, which indicated that it was a port-key. Jean was last seen fleeing with the letter levitated in front of him. He returned about an hour later and just sat down and poured himself some wine as if nothing had happened.

"WELL!" I said just a little loudly.

"Well some one is going to get a surprise any minute now. That was a port-key and it is now taking two international ICW police officers to whoever is on the other end. I think your Dumbledore is in for a shock" Jean smirked. "Going to be hard to explain, in actuality it is causing an international incident trying to kidnap via port-key a French citizen.

There was a large stink made at the ICW but they did not get Dumbledore, they got four from the turkey club of which two were British Auras. Being Dumbledore was the head hump-wimp or whatever and he got them off with a fine but the damage was done between Britain and France's relations.

Well young or not I was getting in some serious kissing time and in-between that and hand holding the new improved Gabby, but she needed new clothing since the adaptation to me. Therefore, since I had nothing but "what a boy would pick out" we went shopping in all the rich and exclusive French shops for us both. While we both looked better than great, it did take my going back to Gringotts three times to fill my money-bag. On the third trip I was called into an office.

A familiar Goblin entering the room caught my attention, "Ragnok what are you doing here"

"Well I hope it's good because I have a new wife and I feel great" responded Harry.

"Its good and bad, Dumbledore tried his old trick over vault seizure and making you his ward or apprentice with him as your guardian until you turn seventeen. He then pushed a law to overturn your OWL results and his little kingdom exploded when news hit England over the attempted kidnapping. The Wizengamot overturned almost all of his laws concerning you" Ragnok told.

A smile appeared on Harry's face.

"More unusual news is that when we got you we never thought to check, being you were in such bad shape and so young" started Ragnok "However, one of those bad guys you eliminated here in France was an Englishman and you got his vault by right of conquest, well checked even if it was obvious".

"Well no, not that vault but what we missed, you defeated Voltimort as a child and Voltimort was the last of that line".

As I placed the new ring on my fingers, I swore he felt more powerful as if I had more magic in my core. Unbelievably my trip to Slytherins vault was kind of a disappointment as there was not anything of interest like someone would think. I did grab up a couple of journals, it seemed to have a few interesting spells and curses in Parselmouth.

/Scene Break/

Well I figured that Jean was influential in France but I was surprised to learn that Jean was elected Minister for Magic in France a week after the Fawkes incident. Even so, they kept the wedding low profile, family only. Gabby and I were plotting soon after with Sirius about what to do with the vaults and Dumbledore.

The three of the sadists sat us down together and gave us "THE" talk. What are two thirteen year olds going to do. By the time the talk was over we were huddled together in panic. I thought I was holding together pretty well with the kissing bit but now there is all that. Thank Morgana all that was years away.

Time did nothing for the vacation and it was now time to return to England and Hogwarts.

"Harry it is not wise for Gabby to go to Hogwarts with you just yet" said Apoline.

~NO! screamed in my heat

~What in the…I was thinking.

~I will not be separated from my husband.

The link had formed between Gabby and myself.

"There may be fire works when you arrive and you wouldn't want to see Gabby injured, right", Apoline almost pleaded.

"Your right but you have to break the news to her", grinned Harry.

"Your mean you know that Harry", grinned Apoline.

~I heard that Harry, Gabby was not happy.

I sent a letter to both the headmaster and professor McGonagall requesting Gryffindor Head of House quarters. The robes for me were impressive; they not only held the Hogwarts crest but that of all of my crests. All of the clothes that Gabby had gotten me reeked of wealth one had to be blind not to see money both in robes and in the muggle attire. Then the day came, off to Hoggy Hogwarts and all of my friends and unfortunately the headmaster.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6—Manipulations here manipulation there

I had just stepped thought the portal onto platform 9 ¾ when a Gringotts owl landed on my trolley with a letter from Ragnok. As I read the letter, I did not know whether to laugh, cry or commit murder. The Weasley's arrived seconds later, a jumbled mess of carts, Weasley's and screaming. They were late as usual but arrived in enough time for fun and games.

Ginny Weasley stomped up, "How dare you, you have ruined my whole life, how am I going to marry Jerald now?"

"Mr. Weasley I would recommend you control you daughter as she is wrong there is no contract and I do not wish to cause you or her trouble" Harry calmly replied. "Ginny would be one of the last I would choose for a wife, besides I am already married."

"THAT IMPOSSIBLE" Mrs. Weasley exploded, Ginny looked shocked.

It was in her eyes, Ginny looked nice or pretty but when she was just herself it was like she was scheming or looking for what she could get next.

"It's him" was screamed by someone as TBWL entered the platform with Ron the peacock Weasley. While that circus was performing in center stage I continued in ring two.

"That abomination is null and void, check with the Goblins. I turned and entered the train. Much later, Mr. Weasley was still attempting to control his wife from entering the now moving train. I was wondering how she recognized me then it hit me, my House Gryffindor and Potter emblems are on my robe.

Not long later:

I opened the compartment door enough so my body blocked entrance, "Ron and Ginny just leave, and you are not going to get anything from me".

"We are not going to leave until you explain….." I was curious if it was really about Ginny was there something else going on that I did not know.

"You will leave as you are not going to upset me on my first ride to Hogwarts, if you have a problem takes it up with the idiots that attempted that atrocious marriage contract. The Goblins have already null and voided it, so be gone!"

Well while heads were poking out of all the compartments up and down the corridor, Ginny continued her storming, demanding and screeching, and had a blazing look in her eyes, but Ron being stupid and pulled his wand. "You fucked Ginny and I…."screamed Ron. Well I guess that all of Hogwarts knows now at this ranting. Ron probably has bypassed the rumor mills and previous made up rumors and was in the lead for tonight's whispering and finger-pointing.

Ron's red curse hit my wand-less shield and bounced into Ginny who up to then was still throwing a fit.

I then introduced Ron to my stave; I found out later that I broke his wand arm. His head was also a bit sore and lumpy in the end. Dropping the shield so I could send a magic pulse down my other arm I tossed him down the corridor. Around this time Professor Victor showed up and 'apperated' away with Ginny and Ron to the infirmary at Hogwarts.

Now this all gave me a bit to consider, she wants Jerald but is upset that the contract is cancelled. Ron is upset because he wanted the contract with me and Ginny? There was more to consider, well not really, but my mind slipped a little and I thought 'mother like daughter' and I was wondering who would be stupid enough to even consider living with a screeching bitch as in Molly Weasley or Ginny 'the second coming'. Then there is the thought that Ginny would probably out weight me in a couple of years just like her mother. These were not nice thoughts when you add in the almost marriage contract.

Meanwhile the Head Girl came up to give her rant.

"I don't care if you dock me a million points, just leave unless you want a piece of the action" I was getting pissed.

The head girl stomped off uttering threats.

Just then two people came wandering up the corridor holding hands and asked if I would like some company.

"How long have you two been an item" I asked.

"Neville swept me off my feet mid summer and I have been visiting him and his grandmother as daddy is off hunting dumbwingerfartbaggers in Sweden," cooed Luna.

The conversation was interrupted by Hermione who entered and started with the "who, what, where, when" without so much as introducing herself. I just could not take it, so I interrupted her.

"If you can't shut it then leave, we are not going to tell you anything of any interest, your noise is very irritating," I growled.

Hermione huffed and left the compartment. The remaining students chatted over their vacation and asked if Harry was transferring from another school to Hogwarts.

"In a manner of speaking I am transferring from one school to here", smiled Harry.

It only got more interesting at the train platform in Hogsmeade. Daphne, Tracy and Rachel screamed "Harry" and the three tackled me there on the platform. This not only stopped traffic but got the attention of just about everyone.

"Where have you been' asked Daphne, followed by Rachel "We missed you like crazy", Tracy added her usual innuendo "We thought we would end up old maids since you left."

We were just getting a good chat going when this idiot adult pushes his way to me, I later found out he was professor Snape of Hogwarts.

Snape was apparently mad or with something in his craw, "You will come with me this instant!" he grab my arm roughly. I hit Snape with a bolt of white lighting or it appeared that way. Snape flew backward twenty feet into the brick wall with a sickening squish and cracks. The wall was still fine but Snape laid in an oddly twisted contortion of broken bones.

I asked the station manager to 'floe' the ministry for Auror help and then to call St. Mungo for medical help.

The Auras were not too happy about a kid putting a professor in the hospital, the first thing they did was confiscate my wand. Well it was not much of a lost, as it was a stick of wood I had conjured to look like a wand, I was using wand-less magic until things settled down at this asylum. No one was ever getting my real wand.

"Look you just deal with him, he may be a professor to you but he is a stranger attacking me a Lord and might I point out that this is not school property.

Finally they could not dispute my word; I did have the head of house rings and many witnesses. I charged Snape with an attack on Lord Gryffindor-Potter. Snape was carted off to St Mungo's prisoners ward. I think they had troubles finding all the spells that the twig cast, as they never returned my phony wand. That was no loss as I had made another, next time anyone did a wand confiscation he could have the useless stick, nobody gets my wand.

The Great Hall:

The great hall was already eating by the time I arrived. The hall was impressive as I first saw it. Then I stepped in and several things happened, some very unexpected. I felt a shiver or chill rush thought my body which if I'm correct was the wards being transfer to me as Lord Gryffindor. I was not even at the Gryffindor table when Filius Flitwick yells across the hall "BadGeek" so I got diverted for a few words; unfortunately it was too close to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore… "Mr. Potter I want you in my office immediately".

"Well Sir I have to ask if this is school business since I have not been on school ground but five minutes," Harry said while smiling.

"I said immediately" was Dumbledore's reply.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall could you tell me as head of my house what rules I have broken that you are not able to handle and had to refer them to the Headmaster?"

"Mr. Potter I am unaware of any school rules that you have broken but I would suggest you comply with the Headmasters request"

"I appreciate your wish for me to comply Professor but since it appears to be not of school business then Fumble-Up will just have to forget it as I am not interested in what he says out side of school business" Harry maintained his smile and calm voice there were several loud gasps heard in the Hall which was now eerily quiet.

"Well you will come with me as since I am your magical guardian you will obey me, we have a marriage contract to discuss!" roared Dumbledore appearing to lose his temper.

"Oh dear, personnel business, I am afraid I must decline your offer, you see I was emancipated long before the first week of school first year and you never were my magical guardian, oh! That marriage contract it seems was you're doing, it was revoked by the Goblins with ministry approval, so stuff it old man" I had lost my smile but I still voiced my thoughts with a calm voice.

Sneering Dumbledore spit out "You arrogant brat, I will just tell everyone then, you relatives the Dursley's were murdered that summer because of you and you need to establish…"

I had a huge smile at the thought, while punching the air I yelled "YAHOO" and did a little in place jig "never to return, yea, yea". I suddenly stopped and I calmly asked where my private quarters were located.

"You have turned dark and shall have no quarter and are hereby expelled from Hogwarts" smiled the Headmaster. I tossed my phony wand for him to snap as was custom for expelled students. He snapped the wand immediately and looked as if he had accomplished something important.

"Oh dear, I think you blew it again old man, you kind of sound like that twisted Professor at the train station. I somehow cannot believe that you can expel Lord Gryffindor from Hogwarts grounds. I let that sink in for a few seconds.

"If you do not wish me quarters I will purchase accommodations in Hogsmeade and attend classes as scheduled. You see you never had control of me other than your putrid attempt at housing or was that confinement in the first seven years of my life." Again I paused for effect.

At this point Dumbledore looked irate to a point of sputtering a few incoherent words.

"I hope you have heard that you will need a potion master as I have just nullified your evil minion, he kind of got twisted up in arrogance which by the way he is awaiting trial after he gets out of the hospital. Some jerk call Snivilles Snape I've been told" I had to wait as some cheering broke out.

"SILENCE" roared Dumbledore.

"Seems a bit of arrogance is going around today. I would check those wooden pieces if I were you if you think you won this round", I grinned at the pompous oaf.

That is when the headmaster of Hogwarts lost it; he pulled out his wand with astonishing speed and fired off a curse. That is when the entire school lost it, screams broke the awe and silence that had ensued during the verbal exchange,(well barring the cheering) the students now started running for cover amid screams. Even the students momentarily stunned by the headmaster cursing of an unarmed student gained their wits and made a run for cover.

I just pushed my palm towards the curse and my shield flared forcing the curse to bounce off into the wall. While the headmaster never expected me to be standing, he also did not expect a returning spell so he never raised a shield.

I never expected the headmaster, the big bad powerful wizard never to raise a shield and I had fired an over powered purple budgeting curse designed to be effective after it demolished a protective shield. The headmaster was hit and flew backward until crushing into the stone wall behind him. The wall was undamaged, what was crushed was the headmaster.

In all the commotion I heard Filius clapping and as he said, "Well done, yes, Well done."

If Madam Pomfrey was not there he would have died, but she was and put him in a stasis charm to haul him off to St Mungo. I started doing a modified two-step while saying "Another on bit the dust" I had some revenge. The Auras arrived shortly after and then the board of governors.

Well there were enough witnesses and the headmaster had done the unspeakable, attacking a student. Therefore, Professor McGonagall was the new interim headmistress; Dumbledore would never come back if he lived and I had an appointment the next day with the head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones.

"Well Professor I was wondering if quarters were available or if I need to go to Hogsmeade" asked Harry

"Oh that was so stupid of Albus, you have Gryffindor ring of course you will get his quarters, I have no idea what he was thinking, making illegal marriage contracts and then attacking students, dear oh dear". Oh! Seventh floor landing, painting of a Griffith, just put your ring on the frame and give your new password, I have no idea what shape it is in it hasn't been used in centuries but you can use the elves here to fix it up if need be"

Thanking the professor, I trudged up to the seventh floor but on entry to Gryffindor quarters I was dramatically impressed, this was not just nice this was elegant. Leather couches and chairs cherry wood tables and desks, gold fixtures and chandler. The bedroom was the same except with balcony overlooking Hogwarts grounds. Now the bathroom was the height of luxury, the bathtub alone could fit half a dozen people at once. If these quarters had not been occupied for hundreds of years, one had to admit they were in outstanding shape. There was even a guest room off the living room but that could wait till later.

"Dipsy"

POP

"Dipsy, welcome to our new quarters, when you find time do me a favor and unpack my trunk please"

"Yes Harry"

POP

The next morning a hungry Harry attacked breakfast.

"If I could have your attention please... After last nights disruption there are a few announcements that were not made. I unfortunately I must say that Quidditch is canceled for this year…

The upset roar from the students was deafening. Jerald was on top of the Gryffindor table screaming that it was unfair…"

Ron Weasley had jumped on his chair but just sprayed food in the general direction of the podium. Thankfully they were at the other end of the table from me.

I had not really thought of Jerald until just now.

"As I was saying Quidditch is canceled for this year because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I would like to state that I was quite against this tournament but Headmaster Dumbledore insisted and now it is too late to cancel. The two competing schools will be here next week now…"

McGonagall gave everyone their schedules and announced that Flitwick would be acting Deputy Headmaster while Horace Slughorn was the new potions professor and head of Slytherin, Alastor Moody would be the new DADA Professor. As McGonagall handed me my schedule she whispered for me to see her in the alcove immediately. It seemed that Fumble-up had received a letter from the Goblins and had left it in his office. All the money that he had taken from my vaults was ordered returned with interest. Effectively he was ruined financially. Therefore, he was in no mood and I was effectively the straw that broke the camels back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7—He's one of the champions

Madame Maxime's huge horses dragged in one large carriage full of gorgeous girls, while the skeletal looking ship rose out of the water, Professor Karkaroff had arrived.

Durmstrang stormed into the hall to sit at the Slytherin table as if prearranged. Beauxbatons girls were headed towards the Huffelpuff table along with almost every males eyes.

Suddenly a silver streak broke ranks from the Beauxbatons ranks and tackled me to the ground with a multitude of kisses, Gabby had arrived.

Looking from the schools point of view it must have been funny for the next few days. Ron Weasley was at first drooling over Victor Krum the Quidditch star, Hermione may have competition. Jerald was drooling over a number of Beauxbatons girls, poor Ginny I hope her face doesn't get stuck with that look. It seemed that there were a number of Veela among the girls. Both Hogwart girls were shooting killing stares, while many males were walking into walls.

Under normal circumstances I would have laughed but I now had Gabby around and I was drawing the ire of a lot of boys. While we had friends like Daphne, Rachel, Tracy, even Fleur Delacour hung around us but that was more for Gabby than me.

What was funny was if the boys did less glaring and more asking the girls out they may have gotten somewhere, but what can you expect, we are all dumb boys.

/Scene Break/

I think I got on the wrong side of Draco Malfoy for a couple of reasons, Draco did not want me at the Slytherin table, nor close to the girls he kept hitting on with no luck. Then there was the lopping off of his father's hand thing.

We had just gotten up to attend class when Draco jumped in front of us, "You will keep you filthy Griffendor ass away from the Slytherin table, this is your last warning."

I ignored him which made him ever more irate and he pulled his wand with a curse on his lips. The curse he fire at me was a little off, it hit a student at the Hufflepuff table. I 'faded' behind Draco and snatched his wand from his hand before he could hurt someone else, mainly me. He whirled around only to run into my fist causing his bottom to meet the stone floor. Madeye was not happy when he stomped up on his wooden leg.

"Constant Vigilance I teach and you still walk in with your eyes closed, maybe a detention or two will wake you up." He snatched Draco off the floor and dragged him off. I wondered if Madeye was unhappy because he tried or that he failed.

So a day later Draco entered his mouth and his life into a larger confrontation, to his own detriment. He, Crab, Goyle and three other older Slytherin types tried to corner Gabby and myself in a corridor. "Hay Potty, I see you got a Veela whore, why don't I sample the merchandise while we will let you watch".

~Take the group behind Draco with a curse or two and let me have these three idiots

~A pleasure my darling

When the Slytherins started to move forward, to their regret, they felt what a steel Stave could feel like in the hands of a pissed off husband as I 'faded' behind Draco, the rest only got stunned and tied up with heavy chains by Gabby.

Bringing the stave down on Draco's wand arm was my first move. Draco was surprised and in pain, I hit him in the stomach and planted my knee in his jaw on the way down. These blows accompanied the cracking sound of breaking bones. With all the brut strength the two gorillas still went for their wands. Crab I slapped aside of his head as I spun using the stave, he fell away from my path of travel. 'Fading' behind Goyle, my foot tried a soccer shot on Goyle's privates. That put him next to Draco whimpering quietly. Gabby had thrown several curses incapacitating the rest of the idiots. This ought to make Madeye feel incompetent, I thought with a smile on my face. Thinking of the devil and Madeye comes stomping around the corner looking none to happy.

Well this brought the board of governors, DMLE, and the Ministry representatives. Bad news came with each. The Board of Governors came with Malfoy Sr, the DMLE came with Madam Amelia Bones, and the Minister Fudge came with Dumbledore. This brought forth a verbal round robin Donnybrook.

"Dumbledore you will leave this school immediately", demanded Griselda Marchbanks and seconded by Professor Tofty of the Board of Governors.

"I want Harry Potter arrested" Demanded Lucius Malfoy, seconded by Fudge.

"I want my quarter assigned so I may guide this tournament" demanded Dumbledore.

"I think this can all wait, we have an escape prisoner likely headed to this school" demanded Amelia Bones.

Finally Harry had enough and shouted, "if and when you decide something we will be back tomorrow morning" grabbing Gabby we 'Faded' out of the Great Hall to our cottage.

That caused silence to fall in the Great Hall as you can not 'apperate' at Hogwarts. Thankfully I had explained Padfoot to Gabby shortly after we got bonded.

/Scene Break/

"As your minister it is my duty and great pleasure to protect the students of Hogwarts. Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban last week so I have brought the best protection you can get. I have placed Dementors at the gates of Hogwarts…bla, bla, bla. It's funny it took them that long to figure out he was gone from the same Dementors that are here now.

"Cornelius I don't think that is a good idea, what if they go on a rampage" Amelia was told off but she got some Aurors stationed that could produce a spell "Exspecto Patronus". This protection was to be at Hogwarts to protect the students. They actually were lying as it was to protect Jerald from Black and to hell with the rest. The Minister was not to be out done so he assigned his assistant Weatherby to check the tournament(another Weasley we surmised). Dumbledore was back via Fudge and the tournament. Dumbledore was to run the operation as he was the one who got the tournament started after a break of a gazillion years.

Draco and crowd were back a few days later again strutting the halls. The rumor mill was working on how much daddy had to cough up to Fudge to get the charges dropped.

/Scene Break/

Well all this could have been trouble or a disaster but it turned out hilarious. I was the hidden twin so nobody ever told me about squat no less about Sirius O. Black. So while I knew my biological parent were James and Lily Potter they held no real place in my life, the Goblins were my family not Jerald, I was just something left over from the Potters death and treated as such. Sirius was the best friend of my parents and thought the world of James and Lily Potter but by now he was not thrilled with Jerald but with the Dementors wandering around he was stuck in the cottage. I had even persuaded him that we would get Wormtail with a plan we had yet to come up with. A Dementors kiss was enough to persuade him to enjoy the cottage.

What was hilarious was Padfoot's actions as a dog around the pool with girls running around in bikinis, well to start with.

Flashback:

The cottage was a get away for the girls, like an unwritten rule, they took their dates to other places. Harry was thought to be neutral as he had Gabby. Oh, look he did, but he really only had eyes for Gabby. With Victorian thinking in the magical world this was a safe get-a-way to be themselves. Well the girls only knew Padfoot as a dog, they did not know Sirius and his warped sence of humor.

The pool was surrounded by girls trying to get the perfect suntan. This included girls lying on reclining lounge chairs. Of course to get the perfect tan on their back a number had undone the bikini strap and were lying face down enjoying the rays. Well Padfoot wander up to Tracy and laid a big lick on her arm. When Tracy started to get up Padfoot grabbed the string and ran. "You can put your eyes back in your head Harry" sparked Tracy. Padfoot was having fun and snuck around and got another girl before bikini tops were just forgotten.

The girls had finally adopted the clothing optional way, the exception was when the house "gong" that went off announcing a visitor, then clothing was mandatory.

End FlashBack

A few days later, the "gong" went off, "Amelia how nice you could visit, and who is this lovely Lady." I was almost dying to make a comment over her outlandish pink hair.

"This is Auror Tonks she is a new Aura and I want her assigned as protection for Susan. Also I would like an explanation of the wards here on the cottage."

The wards at the cottage were never made for animal repelling nor lethal for Voldemort but how would I know from a Snortstack I had never checked. I mean what danger were their right now, not Voldemort, Black was not a problem, no the wards to keep out Dumbledore or unwanted visitors was enough.

Tonks turned out to be Black's cousin with an attitude and now sporting red hair. She was pinker when Amelia left. "OH Morgana" shrieked Tonks, the nude girls started coming out from everywhere including Susan holding hands with Hanna Abbott.

/Scene Break/

A few days later, Tonks exploded as she entered the room where Sirius and I were discussing how to get to the prophecy at the Ministry. I had to disarm her but she still had a melt down and went after Sirius.

I had to tackle her and while wrestling a girl and being able to get close is normally nice, it is not when she is trained in law enforcement. After the physical battle and much explaining, where Sirius sported a black eye and I was still unable to get off the floor. She then thought that all this was funny and then proceeded to come up with the nuttier plan to get the prophecy that you could dream of. The plan was simple, just walk in, take it and walk out.

Gabby and I had overheard Jerald, Ron and Hermione whispered discussion of his nightmares. Well Ron doesn't know how to whisper and Hermione demands too many answers. When we discussed it with Padfoot he said it sounded like the Department of Mysteries and it proceeded from there.

By now I was not overly trusting many people and that Goblet of fire really scared me. So I 'faded' past Dumdums age line and put up a blood ward. Blood ward was illegal per the Ministry but so was just about everything else but I was not going to worry about it. The ward was to look for my specific blood and change the entry to Albus Dumbledore if my name got entered in any way.

/Scene Break/

After Sirius was cleaned up and a couple of minor application of muggle make-up applied, you could not recognize Sirius. Tonks do not call me Nyphadora or you die, loaned Sirius her second wand and we were off to the Ministry. The guard at the entrance to the ministry was only worried about weighing the wands and paid more attention to Tonks and the changing hair colors than anything else. Of course being in the company of an Aura did not hurt. We just walked in, I picked up the orb and put our fake in its place and then walked to the registrars office where Sirius signed some paperwork and we walked out of the Ministry. We walked out of sight of the ministry and all three of us broke down in laughter. Whether it was because of nerves or that we got away with it did not matter, it was just too much.

/Scene Break/

Well time passes, classes are attended, and time passes.

Gabby was fine with all the nude girls running round the cottage so long as no one enter our bedroom or me touching anyone but her, we were bonded after all.

"Harry dear, you look a little tired, why don't we lie down for a little while" purred Gabby as she was playing with my hair.

I wasn't going to turn that down; I just threw her over my shoulder and made for the bedroom. She threw up a silencing charm and we attacked each other. "THE TALK" had given us some ideas and we were full of hormones but the last act was not going to happen soon.

After wards we head for the tub and here she goes again working me up for a replay. It's not like she was not satisfied as the silencing charm was definitely challenged. Now she has me pinned to the steps that enter the tub and causing waves of water to splash all over the place. It's not like I'm complaining but I best ask Apoline if I'm missing something about the Veela.

/Scene Break/

Well that evening the Goblet of Fire was going to draw the champions and with Dumbledore running the operation it was bound to be a disaster.

"And the champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum" and the Durmstrang student go hyper for a while clapping and yelling.

"And the Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour" and the Beauxbatons students do their thing.

"And the Hogwarts champion is Cedrick Diggory" and Hogwarts students try to bring the house down.

"So now that we have…" the Goblet again lights and spits out Jerald Potter and the students start whispering.

Just when the judges and champions are turning to leave the Goblet again starts to light, sputters, and coughs and goes quite, nothing comes out.

Again it was just the over heard conversation from Jerald later the next day, "So the judges thought that someone had sabotaged the goblet" demanded Hermione.

"Could have been a 'confundes' charm" suggested Ron.

"That is just stupid Ron, that's just not possible on such a magical object" objected Hermione.

"Well they thought that the goblet did that to me and was going to do it again until it…that was the question, died? stated Jerald.

"Or just had enough?" added Ron.

I had a suspicion that if I had not warded the Goblet it would have continued and my name was next. Dumbledore strikes again was the obvious answer.

/Scene Break/

The next weekend was a Hogsmeade Village weekend and everyone was going. Well Harry was going to the cottage and so did all the girls. The party was a huge success, butterbeer was flowing, and the pool was overflowing with party fun.

"Harreeee its nap time" so off to the bedroom. There were a number of snickers from the girls in the living room. A short time later, female sound of ecstasy echoed down the hall, some one forgot the silencing charm. Harry had lost the fight with an insistent Gabby.

/Scene Break/

The first task was a disaster. Fleur got most of her hair burnt off while doing some hypnotic dance.

Krum got stepped on and Diggory almost lost his pretty boy looks by massive burns to his face.

Jerald cried "Accio". His broom came flying in and he tried to fly around the dragon. It looked like some real planning had been put into his plan untill the dragons tail swatted him off his broom. He seemed to shake it off but then he got burnt, bashed and stepped on before the dragon handles arrived. Actually Madam Pomfrey thought he was dead for a few seconds.

"Harry, a word" called Headmistress McGonagall. "I know the answer before I ask the question but Dumbledore wants to know if you will take Jerald's place, it's in the rules if the champion can not continue he may choose a champion to replace him."

"Nope, no, it isn't going to happen" replied Harry and he turned away laughing, maybe peacock Ron would want the position.

Harry and Gabby departed to France for the summer, warning Padfoot that he was still wanted and not to pee on the furniture.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-France Delacour Manor:

After much hugging and mother daughter talk and after everyone was brought up on how the tournament was going the summer was passed by the pool.

"Apoline, a word if you have the time" probed Harry.

"Yes dear what do you need?"

"Ah, err, its, difficult…stuttered Harry

"Well just spit it out, we are family and you shouldn't be embarrassed"

"Well, is it, ah, is it normal for a Veela to want a lot of sex?" blushed Harry.

When Apoline quit laughing she answered, "YES, I wondered when you would be asking, Veela need..."

Harry lost his smile when Gabby walked in and asked what was going on. Apoline told her and they both started laughing.

"Harry Veela are sexual beings and from what Gabby has told me you are holding up your end admirably. The only thing you have to worry about is when she gets pregnant; she will be most demanding for a few months.

I did not know whether to smile or faint.

/Scene Break/

Hogwarts Yule ball:

I of course took Gabby, she was dressed in the finest that I could buy in clothing and jewelry.

Jerald seemed to have recovered and took one of the Patil twins.

Ron Weasley took the other Patil twin.

Krum took Hermione.

I don't know who took Ginny Weasley but the cat fight that took place was something that 'pensives' are made for. The hall and I knew that there was a problem when Ginny screamed "You Bitch". Ron the peacock over loaded his mouth with "You trader, how could you go with the competion you mud-blood..." Ron got smashed in the face by Krum for bad-mouthing Hermione, Ginny Weasley punched, wrestled and scratched the Patil twin while the other twin quit kicking Ron to help her sister by punching out Ginny, Jerald being smart laughed at all this and got both Patil twins pounding on him. I won't ever try to describe the jinxes and curses, from ears to hives to boils. Love the 'pensive'. The teachers were not very happy and had to stun the Patil twins. The other students had taken side and were rooting for their favorite.

/Scene Break/

I thought things had settled down to a dull roar as I was not evolved and only got rumors to what was going on. Gabby picked up one from the girls about rescuing a hostage out of the lake so we both hot footed it to see Fleur. It didn't take a genius to figure somebody was going to be taken as a hostage. Fleur little sister and Jerald's brother, no they wouldn't be that stupid.

It was the early morning and Gabby and I had just finished an extensive work out in bed when the perimeter ward activated. Here we are both starker's in bed, now on our knees pointing our wand at the only door they can use to enter.

"You don't think?" Gabby said.

"Can't be that stupid" and I responded.

You have to give them credit, if they exploded the entire wall they could have entered but Gabby and I would have been injured badly. No they just exploded the door, this caused two problems. First, three people can not get through at the same time. Second the door is ancient thick wood with metal strapping; exploding the door into pieces would not cause any damage it would have killed us. Gabby erected a force wall to divert the force of the explosion around us. I used an 'Expulso' type Curse, the blue light had enough force to take the door pieces along with it. The force of the spell threw the intruders back and into the sitting room wall before the door pieces sushi sliced them. I is unbelievable how deadly two people can be when they can link their minds.

Hogwarts must have special wards or something because the whole castle is up and moving. Headmistress McGonagall arrives seconds before Madam Pomfrey, then Filius and, and.

Madam Pomfrey must be good because she was able to save Snape, Dumbledore and MadEye Moody. Thought Amelia Bones took a dim view of everything once she arrived.

"So you were not asked to take part in this task?" asked Amelia.

"Of course not, especially not Gabby. She is part Veela and the Merpeople and Veela have been at war for ages. The only reason it isn't open fighting is because Veela don't do well in water and the Merpeople can't stay long out of the water", I explained.

"Well it looks like kidnapping charges, but you know the supreme Mump-the-Rump will probably get off as usual", sighed Amelia.

She did have her Aurors stand guard until the three could be moved to confinement.

So life moves on, while I could test out for NEWTs, Gabby is not, while she could use my memory to do so, it's not the same. You have to know and experience and she was still like me, learning.

/Scene Break/

It's now the second task, and what a fiasco. Jerald couldn't stay in the water because he couldn't hold a bubble head charm. He did the charm and entered the water, then suddenly reappeared coughing and spitting water. Fleur got to rescue some dude named Richard Davis but got both chawed up by the Grindylows and she had to kill a couple of Merpeople, Diggory got Chang and Krum got Hermione she got some stitches on her arms, Krum shark was good but he didn't bring a knife. Hermione was lucky that he didn't bit an arm off.

An exciting thing happened during the tournament, I got an owl from Mary Blochard which was a surprise. She was filling me in on what was going on at the muggle school. She further stated that her life was boring and while she didn't fit into either world she was still trying. Her brother was getting married so all that was left of their household was her and her father. Of course the "How are you and how are you doing". Harry decided to write her and say hi.

/Scene Break/

France was again a delight but now it's back to Hogwarts and the third task. If you could believe the idiots were going to have the champions do a maze. Lot of not seeing what is going on inside a maze. I'm sure we spectators would enjoy watching the hedge grow and of course the thrilling tales of out running a blasted-ended-skrewt days later.

What made up Gabby and my mind was just not to be believe, Snape and crowd were again loose. We found that out a few days before the third task.

We were sitting in the Great Hall and the doors slammed open and here come Mad Eye Moody throwing stunners left right and center but centered at Gabby and I. Now before Gabby and I could do like we usually do, in came Snape and he is doing stunners and his 'expelliarmus' which still knocks you for a loop. The Great Hall is not the place for dueling, students are dropping like flies when introduced to Raid. So I left Gabby with her stone walls and I 'faded' behind the despicable duo and the sword of Gryffindor sung in the air, I 'faded' again and the sword of Gryffindor sang as she had not for centuries. Snape and Mad Eye both could hunt for their heads in the after life.

Amelia Bones was livid when she arrived "What in the hell is going on in this school, attack, after attack, students injured and people losing their heads". She ranted for a few minutes before she remembered Susan.

While she was taking my statement she had some sage advice. "Harry your developing a pattern and it could get you killed".

Again I answered with my super macho reply, "Huh?"

"I am sure I am not the only one who notices you are 'apperating' behind your enemy first and then doing your actions."

McGonagall had a task no one could envy, twenty students injured and having to tell their parents. The Tri-wizard tournament third task was in a couple of days.

"Gabby, I have a problem and I need your help".

"Down girl, did you feel that Snape and Mad Eye were just on a rampage or do you feel they were after us?"

"Harry dear, why do we not just head out to the cottage and visit Padfoot until this stupid tournament is over".

"Agreed, and done", and I 'faded' us to the cottage.

"Hay Pup, nice to see you, want to spar a few curses?" Padfoot appeared bored.

"Ok but no pranks on this visit, you maybe bored but I've had enough people bothering me recently" I replied.

"Hay you just got here and here comes Owl traffic" said Padfoot as he pointed out an owl winging its way toward us.

I got the letter and a ration of typical Sirius, "Oh look Gabby it's from a girl, and you've got competition?"

"Padfoot why don't you chase a rabbit" was Gabby's reply.

"Another letter from Mary Blochard." The letter was light and rambling but the bottom line was she was doing great in school but having trouble with her father. What the trouble was not specified.

/Scene Break/

For the next few days Harry and Sirius plotted the takeover of the Ministry and made a list of those that they needed to kill. Well not quite but it was nice to kid around when plotting how to change things.

Harry had notified McGonagall that they were gone and would be back after the summer break Amelia sent an OWL and requested a visit with her niece.

So a few days later Amelia Bones and her niece Susan Bones arrived at the cottage.

"Yes, Madam Bones what can I do for you?"

"I wish to arrange a marriage contract between yourself and Susan here"

"I'm not sure that…"

"Harry you are a Lord with titles but you are a fine young man in my opinion. I would like to marry off my Susan to someone nice as the estate Bones needs a heir. Malfoy has been nosing around as has a lot of older males"

"Well Susan what do you feel about Draco…" asked Harry

"No lord Potter Lucius is looking for Susan as his second wife" stated Amelia.

~Harry we are talking about Susan like bartering cattle.

~I don't like this at all, replied Harry

"Susan what the hell is going on?" asked Harry

"I must have a heir to continue the Bones line, so I am being auctioned off to the higher bidder, you are my only chance at being married to someone my age, and my aunt gets to decide. She has offered me to you but Lucius is high on the list"

~They are bartering her off as cattle, growled Harry

~Tell her aunt that you will take it under advisement, answered Gabby

"Madam Bones may I have a chance to talk this over with my wife and Susan before I make a decision?"

"Of course, Susan why don't you stay here till Monday and I will pick you up and hopefully a decision for you future" Amelia 'floe'd' out.

About this time Padfoot appeared as Sirius Black and screaming took place.

At least he was around to explain what the proposed marriage was about and how it normally worked to Harry. First there was Harry trying to explain Black's innocence. Meantime Sirius suggested a solution.

Later the rest of the girls showed up on Friday evening for the pool. Hanna was there to console Susan while the rest were all talking about the results of the tournament.

"I heard Dumbledore send Filch to pickup the cup since none of the champions could get there", chuckled Daphne. Seemed that all four of the champions had been incapacitated and no one had reached the cup.

"Well I heard one of the teachers say Filch disappeared as the cup was a port-key" Tracy added.

"Well that announcement by Dumbledore in the Great Hall that Voltimort was back sure upset Fudge" chuckled Daphne.

"Yes he did say they were all mental before he stormed out" Rachel snickered. "I just hope Volde did use Filch as part of some ritual you do know he is a squib.

/Scene Break/

Susan didn't need a title she needed an heir. Problem, magic marriages prohibited infidelity. She was joining a bonded pair, So Harry gets to bonk her once or twice, she gets an heir and then dies of loneliness…not happening.

Amelia came back and is not ecstatic that Harry will take Susan under an apprentice program and Harry will not allow marriage until the apprenticeship is finished... but assures Amelia that she will be married and with heir by seventeen if he has to do it himself. So Amelia conceded and will have the Goblins draw up the contract but then Harry drops the bomb.

"Amelia, you-all got what you wanted now I ask a favor" probed Harry.

"What would that be?" asked a cautious Amelia.

"Sirius Black is my godfather, who is innocent. I want you to try and get him a trial. I do have some proof"

So everyone is in Harry's quarters and happy. Gabby takes her tests as well as Harry and both pass, Susan also does her owls, she needs NEWTs before entry to the apprentice program. We are celebrating, life is good. They had however forgot about the title of Slytherin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9—Who spilled what

"There is nobody here, it's like everyone heard we were coming." he whispered. The elevators make enough racket to wake the dead yet no one shows up. We make it all the way into the department of mystery and got terrified very quickly, we five are facing twelve masked Deatheaters. We don't have time to wonder how stupid we were to follow Jerald and his half-baked scheme we are scattered like leaves in a storm. The room with all the bleacher seats and that stupid archway is where I am hiding only to have everyone still standing charge into the room. Then even more people charge into the room, everyone is firing curses. The insanely crackling witch blasts Jerald through the archway. I have had enough and I run for it, I head out the way I came in only to find Dumbledore fighting a half human thing. Maybe my old man was right to tell me not to go to Hogwarts but no Derek Hough knows better. When I see the creepy guy give a wooden stake to the Headmaster's heart, I dive though the 'floe' yelling the only address I know to be open "The Three Broomstick".

/Scene Break/

The next morning Harry gets the Dailey Profit shoved in his face, in bold print the headline read

... Voldemort back-Dumbledore dead-TBWL falls thru the Veil...

Last night while at 'The Three Broomsticks' a terrified student comes tumbling out of the 'floe' stating there is a fight at the Ministry. Gathering my faithful photographer we immediately 'floe' to the Atrium at the Ministry. The sight there was gruesome. Albus Dumbledore is laying dead at the feet of the Minister of Magic (see photo page 3) and just leaving amid a hale of curses was He-who-must-not-be-named (see photo page 2). The Minister is at this time categorically denying that he's back. Our reliable source states that Jerald Potter 'TBWL' fell through the veil and is gone. Yes dear readers 'TBWL' is dead. Accompanying Potter was Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnegan and Derek Hough. Why the students of Hogwarts were there at the Ministry is still being investigated. See list of injuries Page 4.

Rita Skeeter

Dailey Profit

We return to Hogwarts even though we know that classes would be canceled at least for the day.

/Scene Break/

The next morning at breakfast all of the friends were at the Slytherin table when the Owls came along with the Dailey Profit.

Then some of the fun started, his Fudgness starts an anti-Potter campaign via the profit. How Jerald was Dumbledore pawn and Dumbledore was demented and Volde was not back. The group was having too much fun chatting to really worry.

Draco was never a very bright bulb and: "You people need to leave if you are not in Slytherin house, we purebloods find you presents sickening, an assortment of thrown food cut off Draco's rant.

"I would like you attention, please" the Headmistress did indeed announce no classes till Monday.

"Ok, girls let us head to Gringotts we have some business to conduct".

A little while later:

"Badgeek, great to see you, what can we do for you this great day" Ragnok was way to happy.

"Well first off I need you warders to ward my cottage so an ant will get fried attempting to get in and second I want to start a foundation", Harry answered.

"I smell a plot Badgeek what are you up to or in to?"

"I want to remain anonymous and I want the foundation to pay for the memories of the witnesses of Voldemort at the Ministry. Once you have enough I want them and this prophesy ball given to WWN for broadcast, it's a copy of what Voldemort got at the Ministry, make sure they know this was not the original prophesy. Then I want one of the vaults that I got by right of conquest to fund all this and the second Voldemort is know to have returned I want this offer to be made" Harry handed a slip of paper to Ragnok who had a laughing fit upon reading it.

"Foundation XXXX will issue 1000 galleons reward for each marked Deatheater turned in to the DMLE dead or alive. 50000.00 will be given for the Dark Lord, dead or alive."

Also I wish you to send representatives to Lord Blochard's residents and arrange a cash deal for his daughter Mary, he will sell cheap.

/Scene Break/

Time trudged on as the Dailey Profit had edition after edition over the death of 'TBWL'. Finally summer break and left jolly old England for France.

/Scene Break/

The Hogwarts express is boarded at platform 9 ¾. I was ready to just fade from the cottage to Hogsmeade station but Susan pointed out that it was tradition and there were her friends and…Hanna would be on the train. She regretted that soon after the train left Kings Cross.

Neville and Luna were kind of our friends along with all the girls Daphne, Rachel and Tracy that made a crowded compartment. Luna found Neville lap, Gabby found mine and the rest sort of scrunched in. Then Hanna showed up to see Susan, so one of the trunks were pulled out so she could sit. It was funny when the cart came everyone wanted something different. Gabby was happily digging in my robes for money as everyone was moving around to get money in a cramped compartment. Then the cart lady had to pass the candies or the pasties or whatever down the line as the money to pay for them got passed to her. A bunch of friends having a good time, so what if an accidental elbow got jammed into a rib there still was a lot of giggling.

The compartment door slid open and there was Ron and Hermione:

"We showed up to inform you that we are the new perfects and what we expect of you…"

They got an assortment of sweets, pasties and stuff pelting them. This was not normal; respect was due in the wizard world of the Victorian era. How dare anyone have fun on the train to Hogwarts? Chess or exploding snaps yes giggling and having fun, unheard of.

While the golden trio minus one left they were soon replaced by Draco and his book ends goons.

"I am now a perfect and you shall…" they were pelted with whatever was left of the sweets but someone actually got their wand out in the cramp quarters. After they left:

"Ok, who got Draco and company?" asked Harry.

"Well I did get my wand out but mine was a boil curse" Daphne admitted.

"I got him" Rachel bragged "He will be itching for a while"

Tracy got the applause for giving Draco a case of acne that would rival Stan on the knight bus. The teenagers were in mini revolt of the status quo.

They were not the only ones that was busy, Fudge got the Wizengamot to vote in a law that would collect unused House Titles. This would form a powerful voting block although Sirius figured Fudge would vote himself permanent Minister or make himself king. It was an easy thing to do, the Wizengamot was to hold a mandatory meeting and any Lords not present lost their title to the voting block. Many houses were thought to be extinct. They did however throw in a wrinkle for the four founders titles; they must show up and also have a valid marriage contract or be married so to continue the heritage line.

"Think Fudge has a daughter he wants to get rid of?" Gabby asked.

"Probable that toad with the pink ribbons" Trace added.

"Harry how would you like to be my son? asked Sirius.

"Is that like asking to support your fleas after your gone" retorted Harry.

"No I'm serious we don't want his Fudgeness to get the Black title do we?

Harry dragged all the girls down to Gringotts for a heredity test and got the paperwork done for an adoption, Susan hit the jackpot. Lady Hufflepuff and a Matriarchal line.

With every law there are loopholes, and who better to find them, the Goblins. Ragnok found several large one so the Wizengamot was in for a shock or two.

/Scene Break/

We showed up with a crowd and found an empty seating box in the Lords section. I sat in the middle. On my left were Gabby, Mary and Susan. On my right was Ragnok, Hanna Abbott, and standing behind them was eight Goblin warriors. The second the gavel hit the table of the Chief Warlock, Fudge had his mouth open.

"What are the Goblins doing here, get them out this instance" bellowed Fudge.

"As a Lord of this chamber I am authorized an advisor and body guards present during the session" replied Harry. "Master Goblin on my right is my advisor".

The Chief Warlock confirmed these rules and they finally got to roll calling of the Lords. When your house was called all that was required was to put your house ring on the panel on the front railing thus lighting a light overhead.

Hanna's father answered for house Abbott. Some gasps were heard over Lord Black. One house was confiscated before Lord Die Krone light was lit. Lord Gryffindor was expected. "Lord Harold I" confused most people but order had to be called when the light lit for Hufflepuff. Several houses were forfeit before they hit Lord Mordred.

By this time if it was humanly possible to have smoke coming out of you ears with out a pepper upper potion Fudge would have, to match his red face. "Lord Potter" was called and brought some surprises and comments one being, "The-Boy-Who-Lived Potter" exclaimed one, followed by another yelling back "No he'd dead you fool, don't you read the Profit", Harry waved at the audience. Another two titles were forfeit before Fudge lost it.

No one expected a light, no even he would show not up to claim his seat, but when the light lit screams, yelling and pandemonium rocked the hall—"Lord Slytherin".

"Liars, crooks, line thieves" screamed Fudge.

Ragnok stood on his chair and yelled back, are you accusing the Goblin Nation of being liars and fraudulently issuing Lord Rings to thieves?"

"Yes you stupid Goblin, who do you think you are..."

Harry was surprised how loud a small person like Ragnok could be. "I am Ragnok Bank Manager of Gringotts you oaf" tittering and laugher could be heard around the hall. "You will apologize this instant."

Well Fudge was never very bright and just puffed up and said "Me apologize to a Goblin, you are stupider than you look"

Ragnok just grinned and replied "Minister until you and the Ministry apologize to the Goblin Nation for your lies and slander you will find that Gringotts is closed to the wizard world here in England." Ragnok 'faded' and real panic ensued.

The Chief Warlock called "Lunch one hour."

/Scene Break/

The Wizengemot reconvened and finished the role call. There were very few titles seized so they moved on to the founder's heirs and their marriage situation.

"Lord Gryffindor are you married or do you have a marriage contract validated by the Goblins?"

"Yes Chief Warlock, Lady Gryffindor bonded and married" Gabby stood.

"Lady Hufflepuff are you married or do you have a marriage contract validated by the Goblins?"

"Yes Chief Warlock, a marriage contract for age Seventeen" Susan replied. Susan was not into men and when she announced Lady Abbott I thought the hall would come down. The law did not specify a rational marriage contract but the Victorian era way of thinking raised its head.

Ravenclaw was forfeit.

"Lord Slytherin are you married or do you have a marriage contract validated by the Goblins?"

"Yes Chief Warlock by legally binding contract for marriage with Miss Mary Blochard", Mary stood Lord Blochard went ballistic and shouted,"Slytherin married to a squib this cannot be allowed I call for a vote of annulment".

"Well your Lord Voldemort father was a muggle so what's the complaining all about." Harry just added in a calm voice. Of course saying Voldemort's name made people flinch or froze so no one provided a quick second.

Susan jumped up "I call for a vote of no confidence on Minister Fudge".

"I second the motion" called Harry and the room went crazy. Photo flashes were going off and people were yelling pro or con. Finally the Chief Warlock called for a one hour break. Fudge was without a job an hour and five minutes later.

/Scene Break/

Dailey Profit Special Addition

The 'TBWL' older brother Lord Gryffindor Potter announced today that he is also Lord Slytherin and will be married to a squib (See pictures page 2). He sees no problems as The Dark Lord's father was a muggle. The same pronouncement was made when prophesy was released over WWN (See transcript page 3). While we are unable to confirm what was said in the Wizengamot because Gringotts is closed is that Lord Potter is also Lord Black, Harold I, Die Krone, Slytherin and Lord Mordred. We here at the Profit fear to tell you that these are the darkest of the dark in our history and The Dark Lord is probably hiding in fear of our newest Lord. Bla, Bla, Bla etc.

Rita Skeeter

Dailey Profit

The Dailey Profit was burnt to the ground the next day. Voldemort's mark was floating over the carnage.

/Scene Break/

It was hard to believe that they were still in school since they were everywhere but. Classes were still mainly for Gabby and Susan but any knowledge hurt no one. Well maybe Ron Weasley, a lazier lout was yet to be found. Draco was just a loud mouth and when he found Mary at the Slytherin table, well the table thought he was having an apoplectic seizure. Draco was not the only one.

/Scene Break/

Lord Voldemort was well beyond apoplectic and he was planning on doing in this rude upstart. With 'TBWL' gone he was going to kill anyone who stands in his way. So he sent his minions out for information. Then he would plan and get…what he did not realize was he had fixated on TBWL and now he was fixating on someone else. He should have planned a bigger empire or more troops. Fixated on a boy still in school he was going nowhere.

/Scene Break/

Gringotts reopened after large apologies from the Ministry. The wizard population found that they had a larger respect for the Goblins. Well respect may have not been right, the Goblins closed down all the bank accounts, so don't piss off someone who can stop you from your money.

/Scene Break/

"WWN is proud to announce the opening of the Gringotts bank. Yes folks you can access your money again. With the opening of the bank Gringotts announced that the Royal Philanthropic Institute is offering 1000 Galleons for every marked Deatheater brought in to the DMLE. And get this folks 50000.00 Galleons for the Dark Lord. The DMLE warned that any false claims would be prosecuted. The DMLE will issue a letter stating and confirming valid captures or deaths. The Goblins have confirmed that the institute pays whether the Bad Guy and Girls are dead or alive. Happy hunting folks. Now on to the lighter side of the news…"

/Scene Break/

"Hi folks this is Dave Shultz reporting from our mobile studios. Yes the rumors are true, WWN's main studios were burnt down yesterday and yes the Dark Lords mark was floating over the ruins. We are happy to announce that some of our loyal listeners have collected their 1000 Galleons from the attack on our studios. Now on to the weather with…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Come out, come out, were ever you are

Cash had been a little tight for paying the Deatheaters. With the bounty on Deatheaters Voldemort had sent a team over to France to recruit Deatheaters and do a little kidnapping to raise money. While he had been able to get money from his supporters and do some kidnapping here in England money was still tight. The bribes he had made around to find a Goblin that could be converted had further depleted his cash on hand. He had other teams out but they were poorer countries. They finally found a Goblin and with promises of power and whatever to cough up information on Harry Potter. The Cottage on weekends and Hogwarts during the week was were he could be found, both had strong wards. More cash for ward breakers because the Goblins ward breakers were paid to well to double-cross Ragnok. Of course a horrible slow death to traitors also stopped most traitors. Voldemort was satisfied, three very good and expensive ward breakers had been hired and twenty Deatheaters. Voldemort was sure of the demise of Harry Potter.

/Scene Break/

"Harry, Harry, come-on Harreeee" pleaded Mary as she pulled a half-asleep Harry from the bed "You promised and it Saturday, come-on"

"Sm-ugg-sssset give me a minute"

"No now, get up Susan and Gabriel are already dressed and ready to go"

"Ok, ok, let me take a shower and I'll be right with you" groaned Harry. Harry had just pulled on his jeans when…

"Ring, Ring" the wards notified the household that someone or something was on the outer wards and not a visitor.

Looking out of the window, Harry could see Deatheaters, he 'faded' to Gringotts.

"Ragnok I've got Deatheaters attacking the wards send help if you can" Harry again 'faded' told Amelia the same thing and was back at the cottage as the outer wards fell. This set off a "pinging" noise, the lethal ward were now armed. Harry raced downstairs and told the girls to get Sirius and to stay together. Sirius was probably still out from the fire-whiskey from last night. Harry then 'faded' to the woods to assess the situation. A couple of minutes later: "Harry, have you left us any?" Ragnok in full battle armor had 'faded' in with about twenty Goblin warriors.

"No action yet, just checking out the victims, they are all bunched up behind what looks like their ward breakers" Harry replied

"Not having much luck are they?" smirked Ragnok, about that time a very loud "sizzle" was heard and when Harry looked one of the ward breakers was a standing piece of charcoal.

"Well let's give them a little exercise" and Ragnok goes racing off followed by his warriors screaming blood chilling screams. Harry drew the sword and charged just as POPs were heard on the other side of the Deatheaters, the Aurors had arrived.

/Scene Break/

"You're sure that I can't call a healer Harry?" Amelia looked worried.

"No it's just a scratch, but thanks"

"Why didn't you just wait for us to handle it, then the lucky Deatheater would not have cut your arm" grumbled Amelia.

"Actually it was one of you Aurors with a stray curse" chuckled Harry

"Well Ragnok told me to tell you that he hasn't had so much fun in years. Oh and the Goblins will be out later to put back the notification wards"

"Padfoot, your moving to France, I think this place has been compromised and I don't want to loose the only relative I like" chided Harry

"But I am your only relative"

"Well maybe that's why I like you, get packed"

"Harry I need to talk to you about that marriage contract Susan is in I…" Harry was rolling around on the floor laughing, that brought Gabby running to join the party.

When Harry calmed down he told Amelia, "Those contracts are real but absolutely worthless. Both Susan's and Mary's contracts read that they are not effective until seventeen years of age, there are no children requirements AND either party can cancel the contract at anytime." Even Amelia had to giggle as they had just thumbed their noses at the Wizengemot with worthless contracts. Susan and Harry had already talked about what Hermione had told Susan. When seventeen was on the horizon Susan knew Amelia would be again demanding marriage and offspring. Hermione had told Susan about muggle artificial insemination and Susan wanted Harry to donate if everything was the same in a couple of years.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was furious, all the money spent for a bunch of incompetence to go out and get killed. He needed something, someone to get to Potter.

"Wormtail, contact the families with children in Hogwarts Slytherin house. I want their head of house here immediately, have them killed if they refuse."

"Yes My Lord", Wormtail bowed his way out of the room.

/Scene Break/

Daphne and Tracy showed up at the Gryffindor quarters as if nothing had happened but once inside they collapsed on the couch from the stress and began a tale.

"Voldemort called in our Fathers and laid down the law. Even if they were not Deatheater or wanted to remain neutral Voldemort wants you dead." Daphne squealed.

"He stated that if they didn't get us to stab, poison, curse, or throw you off the Astronomy tower he would kill everyone in the family" cried Tracy.

~Sounds like he wants you dead dear.

~I would have never guess, I wonder if he gives points for most inventive.

Gabby broke out laughing.

"Gabby its nothing to laugh about, he probably has more families threatened to get their kid to kill Harry" Daphne was very worried.

"AND?" asked Harry.

"Our fathers said to keep our heads down, look like we are trying and don't do anything to get us all killed" Tracy explained.

"Good call, so let's see how many want to do me in and how we can invent your phony attacks to look deadly. I think a visit to the Headmistresses office is called for." Harry 'faded' everyone to McGonagall's office.

Harry explained what was going on and that Daphne and Tracy were to be ignored if they appeared to try and fail. Rachel was added to that list the next day with the rest of Slytherin table suspect. Harry had forgotten there were three other tables.

The first try to show Daphne's loyalty was a cutting hex she fired down the hall at Harry's back, of course it was to miss but look real. Draco had popped out of an unused classroom and fired some nasty curse about the same time. What saved Harry was Harry hamming it up. Of course Daphne who knew no silent casting had to say the curse. The second Harry heard the curse, which was to go over his right shoulder, dived and rolled and came up with his wand in a defensive position. Draco's nasty curse just missed him. Draco did see the other caster, Daphne, as he scampered away.

Later in Gryffindor quarters:

"That was to close, we need more one on one attacks" Harry emphasized.

"One on one Harry, how about a nap before dinner" A grinning Harry complied... Suddenly Harry had an idea.

~Quick lets get to Tracy before she gets into the Great Hall

~What? Asked Gabby

~Got an idea, let Tracy poison me in front of the entire Slytherin table.

They found Tracy and scurried down to the potion lab to get a poison, and then back to the great hall. With Tracy on my left and Gabby on my right the plan was initiated. Gabby was talking to the girl on her right, I was watching this conversation on my right so I never saw Tracy dump the poison in my Goblet, but the Slytherin table did. I then started to ham it up again.

~Look if you louse this up with your hamming it up, you're as bad as Sirius.

I picked it up like I was going to drink and no one said a word. I put the goblet back on the table and Gabby gave me a big kiss which is normal for us but in the process the goblet got tipped over on the table. It was not unnoticed that Draco used a napkin to clean up the spill before they used a wand to banish the liquid. Draco was making a good character witness for knock off Harry Potter but he was checking if it really was poison.

Never say that the magical community knew the word subtle. A subtle slicing curse accidently thrown cutting off Harry Potter head in DADA or a bomb under his seat in potions. No they have to do it like a sledge hammer to open a peanut.

Draco in the great hall "Avada Kedavra" and the stupid shit misses me by three meters. Zackary Smith was dead and face first in the pudding but I was fine.

Draco got stunned by numerous professors but Parkinson is wailing like a great loss was suffered. I wonder if she knew how many time Draco been hitting on Daphne. Well it was close enough to the Christmas break, I informed the Headmistress that we were out of here and headed to France.

/Scene Break/

We arrive and Gabby screams Mama and there goes the French for the next hour. Dipsy arranges our luggage with the manor elves. That language or speaking mind to mind I would like to learn, yes Dipsy said words but the end result was massive.

"Jean, good to see you, where is Sirius? I asked.

"I have banished him to a cottage on the estate with the threat of being neutered if he approaches the Manor."

"Huh?"

"He can't handle a Veela and with two or more in the house he is either drooling on the women or humping the furniture. So I banished him to a cottage out back"

Harry, Susan, and Mary found that to be roll on the floor funny. Gabby was still doing non-stop French with her mother. Then Fleur shows up and the three go for a marathon.

Jean and I with the girls head outside to sit by the pool and enjoy some drinks. I like the French for their drinks, always alcohol laden.

/Scene Break/

Two days later I am informed that our clothes are pathetic, out of style and will be replaced. The girls go barmy but drag me along to goggle at the sexy underwear Gabby is buying and me to model my clothes for them. By the end of the day I am happy to accept a tall drink from Dipsy.

"Yous got the strength of Merlin, Iys got plenty of work putting them away, misses only wearing them for twos seconds and yous got the nastys going. Iys no complainss on the work but Iys gots to say yous got the strengths, Harry. Dipsy just shook her head and popped out. Harry had to agree, all that shopping for two seconds for a sexy look and then off with the clothes. Some times the sexy underwear was never used again because the mind link with Gabby wanted her to be ravished by ripping her under thing off. Oh well no complaints on that point there were worse fetishes.

Oh no! I groaned. Two days later and we have to go shopping for what we missed before. Gringotts France here we come. As we walk down the street I recognize the ice cream parlor and the wire seats. It has been rebuilt and looks like it doing a thriving business.

~Remember this place my love

~Oh yes, lets grab a quick ice cream

"Ice Cream stop" I said.

Well everyone was happy with that and we sat out side with our purchases and indulged. Nothing like American ice cream in France.

Talk about déjà vu, ten English type Deatheaters show up and think they are going to kidnap us. Well while my sword was singing, Gabby is casting the most horrible castration curses, Susan is casting cutting curses and Mary is hurling ice cream dishes at them. One might wonder what confused them more.

Suddenly the area is filled with Aurors and Jean show up seconds later. They start pealing off their masks and low and behold one Lucius Malfoy head is revealed, quite distant from his body.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – What would you do

Well we enjoyed the Christmas break but finally decided to return to Hogwarts. This time we joined the Gryffindor table. I mean how Slytherin could stop Lord Slytherin from sitting at their table or Lord Gryffindor can be refused at the Gryffindor table. Well they tried.

"Get your", sputter spit, "slimy ass snakes" cough "back to your own table" was Ron Weasley's thoughts on me being here at his table, as he coughed and spit food from his overly stuffed mouth.

"Did you say something there Mr. Weasel?" I asked

"You will use the proper address when addressing a perfect" huffed Hermione Granger

"Oh you must be know-it-all perfect Granger?" Gabby added.

While Granger was sputtering Mary added a little, "Oh! You are that muggle born who is better that a pureblood know-it-all.

While this friendly exchange was taking place two things were happening. Ron was mad and drew his wand. The second was Pansy Parkinson had not attempted murder on Harry yet, but then she would mean it.

Harry heard the beginning of Avad… and 'faded', well whatever was Ron's spell it went through where Harry use to be, what came through the space Harry use to be at was "a Kedavra" hitting Ron square in the face. Meanwhile at the other end of the spell a swish was heard and then ear piercing screams.

Pansy Parkinson cast her deadly spell but as she looked down she saw a hand holding her wand on the floor. Realization caught up that it was her hand and her wand and the screaming started.

Well since everyone was having success Avery and Nott decided to join in, while Avery got to say Avada, the Goblin blade sticking in his throat stopped further completion of the curse. Nott got to Avada Keda… before a Goblin blade entered his left eye, since is was six inches long dagger, his brain stopped working. Then the Hall erupted in screams.

Parkinson and Avery got to be hauled off to holding cells after the healers were done. Ron and Nott got taken but where, nobody cared nor did they.

Amelia and the Aurors showed up and finally the last questions were asked of participants and witnesses. Amelia accompanied them back to their quarters.

"Harry your back to you bad habit of 'apperating' behind your victim before you do them in" Amelia admonished

"Well girls what do we do? Personally I am at a loss for words or ideas" I said.

"Your just tired Harry, why not sleep on it and discuss it tomorrow" Amelia advised

"Yes your right but I just don't know where to turn" sighed Harry

"Well I have a suggestion" piped in Mary. Mary had been a lively spark in the family. She was always joking and having fun at herself and not adverse to send a few barbs at Harry or the girls. She had long ago accepted a no life in the magical and mundane worlds, yet she knew in this family she was respected and cherished.

"Well I think we need "A ROAD TRIP" which got Harry chuckling as he had heard that saying before and the Animal house could be related to Hogwarts.

"And where does our little devil suggest we go to?" chuckled Harry

"I am not so little" came back Mary while she bounced her clothed breasts on the palms of her hands.

"Sure you are" giggled Susan

"Yea compared to mount big boobs" retorted Mary

"So where will Harry be chasing your boobs on this "Road Trip" giggled Gabby.

"Well how about an amusement park a lot of the rides are fantastic" cited Mary.

"Yea you really want to enjoy the rides that Harry provides" giggled Susan.

"Oh god that is a great idea, is it nap time Harry?" Gabby cooed.

Amelia just shook her head and said her good byes.

/Scene Break/

The amusement park was a blast and every one had a great time, the hotel was another thing. The place was mundane so that many problems arose. Like how to turn on the shower, it didn't answer to the verbal command.

Back at the cottage it was still what do we do. Well the girls came up with the only solution "shopping" and drug Harry to Diagon Alley. While they headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions the girls found it boring after France. Next was Gambol & Japes but again no interest. Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor was a hit until dozens of Deatheaters entered the Alley. To fight or flee? Harry and the girls 'faded' to the cottage.

"Did you see that?" said an excited Mary

"I would not believe it if I had not seen it with my own eyes" Susan added

Gabby wasn't really interested except for snuggling in Harry's lap.

"I have never seen civilians stand and fight Deatheaters, I mean they came out of nowhere and did you see all the curses they threw at the Deatheaters?" Harry was astounded.

"Guess your 1000 Galleon reward had put a spine in the civilians" laughed Mary.

"I wonder how many letters Auntie has been issuing" queried Susan

/Scene Break/

Sirius was back at the cottage, I guess getting wacked with a newspaper on the nose all the time is no fun. Getting him a trial was next to impossible and everyone was ready to give it up and retire to the Island or to France since Harry and Gabby were citizens there. Then there was the marriage contract with Mary to cover Slytherins title. While both Mary and Harry, with Gabby of course, had agreed and made a marriage contract it was to date phony. They wrote it so that either could cancel at any time and that they both had to be seventeen before it took place but it was still there. Mary had her own vault and performed as a secretary and there was indeed a lot of correspondence. It was back to getting rid of the law Fudge and or the Wizengamot had put in place. Well Voldemort decided to help three days later.

The ministry had hundreds of Auras and was undermanned. The ministry had just fewer than two hundred employees, all overpaid, incompetent and usually a pure blood. The Auras were spread all throughout England but were trained. The ministry employees, well some could not tell which end of a wand to use. Voldemort and fifty Deatheater took the ministry and killed what they found their, Fudge was one of the fatalities, his bad luck he was trying to swindle something from Arthur Weasley but Arthur wasn't in.

Amelia was out on a raid at the time as was Mr. Weasley. Not may of the Ministry employees were doing their job and the most that were, were spared. Amelia's raid failed but Mr. Weasley did confiscate a set of biting keys.

Amelia headed to Harry's cottage. "Sorry Harry but its not safe at our Manor, I hope the wards hold. I just need to keep Susan close right now"

"Not the problem Amelia, the girls should be coming in shortly so I will have Dipsy prepare a room for you".

"Thanks Harry, and if you don't mind I think I will lay down for a little bit"

"Again treat the place as your own; I'll have Dipsy wake you for supper"

The wizard world was considered backwards like in the Victorian era. So a normal bathing suit was from that era, a muggle one piece was considered scandals.

Amelia had a nice nap but woke long before dinner. She stepped out of her room and headed down stairs, finding no one she headed out back to the pool. It was a nice day for a swim and that is where the kids would be. When she stepped out onto the back patio…

Everyone turned, those splashing in the pool, those reclining on lounge chairs reading books, Gabby was leaping on Harry when a loud scream cut thought the air. Dipsy caught Amelia after she fainted. Harry and the twelve girls around the pool were au naturale. Harry was totally spoken for and everyone was a teenager, this was a safe place to come and just be a teenager, no adults to say no, disapprove or complain. The great part they all thought they looked great with a complete tan, they did it in Europe why not England.

All Harry could say was "woops". He had forgotten that Amelia was in the house.

When Amelia came to she was in a lounge chair and Dipsy was tending to her with a cool rag and had a stiff drink for her. When she looked up it was not a dream or nightmare they were still…

Harry was sitting on an adjacent lounge with Gabby in his lap, both had cool drinks in their hands.

"Sorry about that Amelia, my house my rules".

Before Amelia could comment, here came Susan bouncing up. "Care to join us Auntie, Dipsy can get you a suit if you like?"

Amelia tried to down the drink in one, but it was a stiff drink. Before she could start her brain for a rant in 'faded' Ragnok.

"BadGeek how are you doing? Thought I would stop over and discuss the Ministry falling if you go the time". Ragnok was fully clothed and wearing a wide brim fedora hat.

"Sure, you know Amelia Bones of course"

"Lady Bones a pleasure"

Amelia just let all her frustrations out "How can you join the party you are wearing clothes"

"A yes, well you see we Goblins are cavern people and five minutes in the full sun would have us burnt to a crisp, so to speak"

"BadGeek, we are preparing to go into full shut down, Tommy boy is bound to come after us next now that he has the ministry. I wanted to let you know you should 'fade' directly to my office if we do shut down. Wouldn't want any of our youngsters to give you a whack by your surprise arrival."

"Good point, you're going to take a profit loss on closing and I was thinking. Can one of the newly obtained conquest vaults pay for full warding on let us say ten homes?"

"No problems BadGeek just get me a list and we will get right on it, always happy to give Tommy a hotfoot and make a profit at the same time" with that Ragnok 'faded'.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12—A bing and a bang, all in good fun

With the Ministry gone so did a lot of people. The older ones remembered his last reign so out of the country they fled. Harry had all the girl's parent's homes warded but you cannot stay in there forever. Eleanor Branstone parents had already left; she would be missed at the pool.

Harry was not a super hero, in fact many of his tutors and Filius set him on his bum many times. So there would be no charging into the breach of the cannons or a face to face with RiddleyPoo. TommyPoo was alleged to be very powerful. Harry would not run but chase him down, no way. Then there always was Harry's luck.

Laura Madley was just over the top, "Oh Harry you have got to see what the Weasley's did in Diagon Alley even the Dark Lord is afraid to go their." Not a lot of the girls there believed it but she was insistent. "Road Trip" Gabby yelled.

It was the most eye shattering display of lights and whizzes and bangs. Weasley Wizard Wheezes was a shop of chaos. As Harry approached a large rubber hammer on a spring came out and hovered over his head and his head alone. The minute he walked into the shop two red headed clowns in the brightest colored robes approached Harry and demanded, "Who are you."

"Lord Voldemort of course and this is my Deatheater crew and favorite kissing crew." That got them to laughing and asked a bit more civilized.

"Harry Potter at you service, why do you ask?"

"Our hammer of doom was following you, yet it did not attack, you intrigue us, that normally only goes out for bad guys and when out it always attacks" said one of the book ends.

Harry looked around and found the place packed with student and young people. Diagon alley was empty; this was the only full store in Diagon Alley.

"Gabby, round up Mary I need notes taken, have Victoria check out what's available and have her take Eleanor for note taking. Fun is over this is serious. "Harry ordered. "I hear you guys have no problems with Voldemort and I would like to know how."

The twins were impressed, an army of girls attacked their inventory and were doing interviews of the customers and some were surrounding this Harry Potter as guards and information takers.

Harry and the twins along with Gabby, Mary went to the twin's private room upstairs and they then explained. "Everything we have here is because of the kill a Deatheater and get 1000 galleons. We got two and here is the shop, but along those lines we decided to be anti- Dumbledore, Deatheaters, and especially anti Dark Lord. We are not much but we do many things that a normal wizard can't understand. For the student it was stuff to get out of class, what used to be the Ministry were anti-jinx curse cloaks. Right now its stuff that allows us to make some money and not be killed by the Dark Lord.

Suddenly there was a tinkling sound and the twins laughed. One said here come the next wave. The other twin said to look out the window and see how they get theirs.

If this was not serious it would have been hilarious never mind it was hilarious, first the hammer of doom start whacking Deatheater over the head, not that it did much damage but they were confused. Then came the bucket of goo, it was like pouring glue over the attacking Deatheaters. Then came the feathers and Harry lost it. The spray that followed was of multi colors and it looked to be some kind of dye. To top it off something that looked like a giant marshmallow came out and started the two steps on the stuck Deatheaters.

"Oh Morgana, you have to help or join us, we have yet to name our cause."

"What" asked the twins simultaneously?

"What I think is, oh I hope you have the stuff, I want to attack the Ministry that now has the Dark Lord with something similar to what you just demonstrated. The idea is to force him out of the Ministry building".

"That's going to cost started twin one…

"If you come up with a plan I will finance it" Harry was still giggling.

The twins did, Riddle was not very happy and the Malfoy vaults were paying for the fun.

/Scene Break/

The department of mysteries had shut down, sealed up and pretended that it wasn't there anymore. Voldemort attempts to break in failed but was an on going project.

Edgecombe had the 'floe' system shut down to one entry point which was heavily guarded by Deatheaters. This proved to be the Deatheaters downfall. Voldemort being a trusting sole controlled the anti-port key and anti-apperating wards, which he had made himself. Tommy boy had the Deatheaters on rotating shifts but as a rule there were fifty Deatheaters in the building at any given moment. The other hundred or so were out robbing and looting, it took money to run Riddle's mob. At this time Riddle was in Fudges old office plotting how to take Gringotts. With that kind of money he could take over England.

The first sign of trouble was the flare of the 'floe' and a glass bottle breaking on the stone floor in front of the 'floe'. Ten Deatheaters had their wands pointed at the 'floe' with 'Avada Kedavra' on their breath. No one came through the 'floe' but the substance that was in the bottle seemed to be growing and growing. They never saw or heard Harry 'fade' in under his invisibility cloak and leave a small crate in each corner of the Atrium. The substance had now grown like foam and covered the 'floe'. A brain trust of a Deatheater whose instinct first, last and always, blasted the substance. The substance solidified into a rubbery thing that bounced the next curse back at the caster. At the same time "ping, thunk, hiss" was heard around the Atrium. The Deatheater were spinning around and aiming their wands at sounds of little scurrying little feet and a hoard of small thinks were scurrying around the Atrium. They looked like roaches but were sparking; the second brain trust of a Deatheater stomped on one and almost lost his foot. Then in each corner appeared a 'marshmallow man' looking thingy. They lumbered out and the third brain trust did the only thing he knew and blasted it. The blast knocked the Deatheaters off their feet. In the confusion as weather to blast another or what, one of the three 'marshmallow man' appeared to pass gas. The gas was ignited by the sparking roaches and a blast was heard but Morgana the smell. The four 'marshmallow men' passed gas and the roaches ignited the gas the smell was getting really bad. The five 'marshmallow men' continued with more hissing and explosions. The now eight 'marshmallow men' …and the Deatheaters panicked and ran for the lifts and Voldemort. Even with the lifts arriving at the top floor the smell was gagging and getting worse. Voldemort took one look at the green Deatheaters dropped the ward and he evacuated. No not green as in gagging green, green skin, green eyes, green clothes, even their wand were green. It did take two weeks to air out the building but giving Volde an Irish send off was moral victory.

/Scene Break/

Well the dreaded testing was upon us; at least we were not in the hair pulling heebie-jeebies like Granger is going through. I am still keeping my back to the wall but people are more interested in passing the tests. This year the tests fall on either side of a weekend so it's Hogsmeade and 'The Three Broomsticks' for the whole crowd.

"Aw come on girls we just got here the butterbeer is still cold and you want to go to Gladrags already?" I know I am whining and it doesn't help much. It could be worse I thought. Well it's a long walk but the sun is out and it's a nice day. The girl's attack the store and I slide over towards Scrivenshaft's which is next door in a hope to escape.

A glance down the street towards the Hogshead bar has me do a double take; Albus Dumbledore is striding up the street towards me. This is not good.

~Gabby get the girls on the street now, we have big problems headed our way.

~Just a moment dear I have to try this dress on.

~If you wait a few minutes more you may be buried in it, get the hell out here with the other girls.

Well the girls came out and I would have been in real trouble with them for interrupting their shopping, if we were not in real trouble already. I just pointed down the street and I finally had their attention. The girls knew to grab someone close and I grabbed Gabby and 'faded' not that I would not be interesting to chat with a dead man but Volde just walked out of the alley by Honeydukes. I used the 'floe' to yell for help from the Aurors who thought I had lost it or was drunk.

I yelled over the noise in 'The Three Broomsticks', "Fokes I just called the Aurors who think I'm drunk but I thought you should know that the Dark Lord is over by Honeydukes, I would recommend that the students head for the castle." I grabbed the girls and 'faded' to the cottage where I again used the 'floe' and tried to contact Amelia. She was out on a call.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 –Lets try this one more time

The next morning was a busy Sunday starting with the Dailey Profit:

The living dead fight on the Streets of Hogsmeade

Yesterday your intrepid reported saw a scene that may never have been seen before. The Dark Lord fought Albus Dumbledore on the streets of Hogsmeade (See photos pages 3 and 4). The street from Honeydukes to Scrivenshaft's and there to Madam Puddlfoot's lay in rubble. It was an epic battle (see pictures page 2 and 6). I ask you loyal readers what is going on? We found it hard to believe that the Dark Lord had returned from the dead but we now have Albus Dumbledore doing it also. Is the Ministry hiding eternal life from us poor mortals? When it was safe to enter some witnesses reported that Dumbledore won. Never fear I will not sleep until I have returned with the answers.

Rita Skeeter

Dailey Profit

Next came Amelia and Tonks who did not believe that Dumbledore had returned. With me and the girl's confirmation that what we saw and it was not induced by fire whiskey Amelia just shook her head. Sirius suggested that Dobby take Tonks to Black manor as the library was the darkest and foulest source of information. Tonks returned two days later with the information "Horcrux".

Monday and the tests to complete was interrupted by Eleanor Midgeon from Hufflepuff, I mean a Hufflepuff baring chocolate bonbons laced with poison. Here I thought all the girls liked me.

By Wednesday I had two other attempts on my life. One was a curse from somewhere, with the assailant disappearing. Vicky Frobisher from Gryffindor almost did me in. She got behind me while I was sitting at the Gryffindor table. She pulled out a knife and had stabbed me in the back before any one could blink. Too bad her aim was true because her knife hit the blade of my sword which was strapped to my back. I had 'faded' behind her before she could strike again. They told me later the blade had poison on it so I would never have made it to Madam Pomfrey.

/Scene Break/

Actually I was depressed, everybody out to kill me and two walking dead who can't be killed because of one or a hundred "Horcrux". I did get some satisfaction in fact it was quite the stress release. Ragnok 'faded' in at the cottage and yelled, "BadGeek, bring you battle gear we got some fun brewing" and off he goes. Well I donned my Goblin battle dress, well it was more like armor. I was on the Goblins side and did not want to get a spear in the back because I was dressed as a wizard. Voldemort minions had their black robes, Dumbledore had blue robes and the Aurors had red robes. All nice Victorian thinking, rally around the flag and/or the colors.

The Deatheaters had stormed up Diagon Alley, thirty or so from Ollivander's, down from the Apothecary another thirty stormed down Diagon Alley. About forty emerged from Knockturn Alley all congregated in front of Gringotts Wizarding bank. Now being up to date on all modern types of armament they had brought a siege cannon.

While the siege cannon may have damaged the building in a few years and the constant firing of curses at the wards, well the wards would probably fall in six or seven months. The Goblins thought it was funny that they were attacking the front and they would charge out in a while to cause havoc.

"Ragnok I've a question, is there a back door to the bank?" I was wondering because when you leave the Leaky Cauldron you are in the Alley, what's on the left or right, the front of stores. You get the same thing when you go down Knockturn Alley. I thought this place was in the middle of London? So, if I walk out of the back door of Gringotts where do I end up, in some muggle shopping mall? So if the entire Alley is surrounded with wards to keep out the muggles is there a space between the back door and the wards or is there a walkway? The whole wizard world was one way thinking, if you only saw the front of the shop then why think there was more. I had never heard of anyone saying they took a short cut out the back of 'The Second Hand Clothes Shop' to pop into the back of Gambol & Japes.

Well there was a back door and large areas behind each shop. The result was the Goblins pouring in the back of shops thru-out the Alleys and then out the front catching the Deatheaters bunched up and flat-footed in the front of Gringotts. Well I was raised a Goblin and joined right in, a great stress reliever slashing and hacking.

Covered in blood, sweat, and other nasty looking and smelling things I 'faded' back to the cottage after a congratulatory drink with Ragnok. I wanted to have a hot bath and my cuts and bruises looked after. When I arrived Dipsy banished me into the stream. When I surfaced there was Gabby laughing and Dipsy telling me in no uncertain terms, "yus is not going to tromps blood and gutsies all over my carpets and floors." She did bring me a towel to dry off with and Gabby took me insides to minister to my cuts and bruises. She has a better bedside manner than Hurtlip.

/Scene Break/

The next morning late but not as late as I had planned, I was dragged out of bed by Rachel and Susan and put at the breakfast table. There sat the Dailey Profit, at first I thought is was a magazine it was so thick.

Dark Lord or Beware all Dark Lords

Yesterday the Bank of Gringotts was attacked by close to one hundred Deatheaters. Lord Die Krone-Mordred led a group of Goblins and attacked the Deatheaters (see pages 2 thru 6 for photos). Lord Die Krone-Mordred is the descendant of Mordred who killed King Author and took the throne and Lady Guinevere , Die Krone was also a dark lord of the time or better known as **_Diu Crône_** by the Germans historians. So is our current Lord a Dark Lord or a savior. I believe the pictures show a Whirling Dervish or the devil. I will let you my faithful readers decide.

Rita Skeeter

Dailey Profit

I was chuckling as I turned to page two. You know she missed Harold I, and he was a nice guy also", I commented.

Page two did capture the fight. The wizard moving pictures showed me with my wand in his left hand and the sword of Gryffindor in my right hand. Being raised by the Goblins and well I had gotten lost in the blood lust. Cutting curses flew out of the wand while the sword cut, hacked and killed. As I 'faded' in did my damage and 'faded' to the next location. In many instances the Deatheaters had panicked and were cutting down their own in hopes to get to me. I tried to eliminate everything in my path and the Goblin left very few standing when the red robed Aurors charged up the alley; me and my friends retreated into the bank.

/Scene Break/

Well regardless what the Profit printed on me being Dark Lord Harry I got smiles and waves from the people of Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade Village. Before I was the unknown kid wandering around, now I was growing up and still wandering around but now I had a name, Lord Morderd. I still had the cottage and still went to the 'The Three Broomsticks'. While it wasn't for homework anymore, it was other paperwork I was commanded to read or sign by Mary.

The next Wizengemot was a waste of time, they were still arguing over the time of day and who should be the next Minister. Well the girls were not much better, careers must start soon so the discussions of who wanted to do what raged. They were at it again the next day so I recommended a stroll through Hogsmeade Village and a meal at the 'The Three Broomsticks". This was the biggest mistake in my life.

Hogsmeade had been restored to its former glory if you call old buildings former glory. The walk stalled as half the girls were interested in Honeydukes while the other's were interested in the 'Hair Dressing Shop' across the street. It finally got decided and we went to Gladrags for a peek. While the girls were attacking Gladrags I slipped over across the 'T'side streets going one way to Madam Puddlefoots and the other way to the Hoghead and was going to peek into Dervish & Banges. They were only a repair shop for magical items but you never know what is new and it was away from Gladrags which was occupied at the moment.

Now you tell me, did someone 'floe' them, or did a couple of someone's 'floe' the others, or did everybody 'floe' everyone just to see what would happen? I had just stepped out of Dervish & Banges and I saw the gaggle of yakking females heading from Gladrags. They were next to Zonkos heading away from me and the problem.

~Gabby, run NOW, get to 'The Three Broomsticks', Voldemort is behind you.

Thank Morgana she got them moving but that was just the beginning. While Voldemort and about twenty Deatheaters are coming to the intersection from Madam Puddlefoots, Dumbledore and about fifteen blue robed wizards are coming to the intersection from the Hogshead. So much for the report in the Profit of Volde's demise. While I could 'fade' to the girls and then 'fade' all of us to safety all it would take is one of the almost forty unfriendly's to see us and one A-K could ruin many lives, Gabby would not be put in danger. Well that didn't work out quite like the stupid me thought.

Now being in the stupid hero mode I jumped into the middle of Voldemort's crew with my wand cursing and my sword slicing and dicing. Voldemort was not idle in this Malay but he was not interested in dummy me but in Dumbledore. Well this time DumDum is blown into more pieces than a jigsaw puzzle. The blue robed dummy's leave amid a hail of curses from the girls that I told to leave and its now me and Volde.

"So we have the other Dark Lord" hissed Volde, "Only one of us will leave here alive, yada, yada, yada!"

Well it was quick and deadly. Later I asked who 'floe'd' the reporters. Voldemort was really only a one act pony, he fired one A-K after another. I dodged the first few and just as I was 'fading' I heard Amelia in my head, ". "Harry your developing a pattern and it could get you killed", I 'faded' to a ledge on the upper side of Scrivenshaft's and jumped.

Why he did I don't know but he expected me to fade behind him so he fired an A-K over his shoulder to kill what was behind him. I however was over his head and drove the sword of Gryffindor point first threw the top of his head and buried it to the hilt, Voltimort was quite dead, err I think.

/Scene Break/

The girls had finished off what I had not, and then came the Aurors and Amelia. "How dare you endanger Susan?"

The girls all grabbed on and I 'faded' everyone to the cottage. That was where Amelia found us, all in the pool mostly in a group hug, trying to sort out the day.

/Scene Break/

Everyone had their thoughts and problems. We talked most of problems out over the next few weeks, we all could have died. Mary made some excuses and disappeared for a few days. The Profit had a field day with a ton of photographs. I had single handedly exterminated he-who-must-not-be-named and all his followers. No mention of Dumbledore, the girls or of anyone's return but "that dark things had happened" and I was possibly the new dark lord, jada, jada.

/Scene Break/

It was Wizengemot time again and I dragged the girls kicking and moaning to a seating box in the Wizengemot. We were ready for another long day of personification. Then it happened Lord Harold-Die Krone-Mordred was nominated for Minister and it was seconded. When the cheers from the gallery died down a vote was taken and I was the new Minister of magic. Who Elected Me? They did, not fair.

/Scene Break/

"Lords of the Wizengemot I'm sure a long-winded speech is normal for an acceptance of this office. I would like to instead lay out a rough agenda for the laws that I will need to be passed. First all persons found bearing the mark of Lord Voltimort will be afforded a trial and sent through the Veil. Second all employees of the Ministry will be checked for the mark every two months… Thirdly I…"

"The next thing you'll want is to check the Wizengemot for the mark", laughed Lord Otterman.

"Why yes would you like to be the first?" replied Harry.

/Scene Break/

Well the laws were voted down and the next thing that was heard in the Wizengemot, "Thank You for showing your true support of the wizard people, I Lord Morderd resign as Minister of Magic." The next edition of the Dailey Profit:

Lord Mordred Resigns as Minister of Magic

Lord Mordred attempted to pass laws to check for the Dark mark on Ministry employees every two months, when it was voted down the Minister resigned. I found him in Hogsmeade with some of his friends (see pictures page 2). I asked him why he resigned. I did not expect an answer but he gave me a couple of things to think about. He stated: "If you think that because I did in the Dark Lord I will be doing it again your fooling yourselves. Remember he has been killed once before by 'TBWL', so I'm sure he will return. Then you saw Dumbledore dead at the ministry and he was back. The ministry has Deatheaters working there but no one wants to know. So let me give your readers some sage advice, learn some curses and collect the 1000 galleons per Deatheater that the Royal Philanthropic Institute is offering. Why you may ask, why I just resigned as a Dark Lord slayer just like I resigned from being Minister, the bad guys are all yours. I'm taking my wife on a 100 year vacation, Auf Wiedersehen." Then he 'apperated' away. Dear readers we may have a problem.

Rita Skeeter

Dailey Profit

/Scene Break/

They did have a problem as Lord Mordred and the girls in the photo disappeared from the shores of England and Scotland. The public had been taking some use of the Royal Philanthropy's offer of 1000.00 galleons per Deatheater to heart. There was a slight problem when Voldemort returned again and started killing, England turned into their version of the American Wild West. Deatheaters did not last long in public. There was a side effect, the once proud Wizengemot members could not appear in public in their splendid robes. There were some vigilantes taking their toll on them and ministry employees. Twenty citizens got to split the 50000.00 between them, even Voldemort could not take that many curses and survive. The Wizengemot got religion and passed the laws that a now pined for Lord Mordren had once asked for. They had added Dumbledore to the list and his blue robed dummies. It finally came to a point that the bad guys had moved out of town or were finally dead as they were never seen again. All this took a few years.

Epilog:

The Weasley twins introduced a new line of products made in America that were for Muggles but they caught on in the magical world in a short time. Harold's Hot Tamale chews, Susie's Sweet lips dip, Daphne's delectable suckers, Potty's potted nuts, Rachel's racy raisins, the list went on. Yes one could suspect that they had their own company and something to keep busy with, of course the elves Dobby and Dipsy enjoyed the extra work in the company as the ten room cottage with heated pool was never enough.

Harry ended up giving the title of Lord Slytherin to Mary's true love and giving Mary 30,000.00 galleon in her vault as a wedding present. That marriage contract was fulfilled. Harry then got a request from the married Susan and Hanna for help, Amelia was being insistent. Harry had asked Gabby and Gabby had agreed if she was made a godmother. Susan asked Harry to help at the artificial insemination clinic. What was the final blow to the Wizengemot was they tried to take the title of Lord Gryffindor etc because of non attendance of the Wizengemot. Magic just ignored them and if truth was known laughed at them. Little James Harold Gryffindor would have the title when he came of age.

Fin


End file.
